L'offre
by Vertraymer
Summary: AH/AU Jusqu'où irez-vous pour sauver quelqu'un qui compte réellement? Pourriez-vous perdre tout ce en quoi vous croyiez, vendre votre âme... À n'importe quel prix? RATED!
1. Préface

_**Disclaimer : **Et tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer._

_C'est mal. C'st très mal, je sais, n'empêche que ça m'interpellait beaucoup trop pour ne pas le faire. Donc voilà. Je comptais réellement faire un p'tit truc, pas trop long, mais genre préface. Sauf que finalement, j'me suis laissée emporter et ça a pris en longueur… 'Fin, vu que c'st pas un prologue, c'st pas grave, ça reste malgré tout une préface - plutôt longue, mais y a tout un tas de fils à tirer de là, eh.

* * *

_

_**Préface**_

Mon problème, c'est que j'avais toujours cru en pleins de choses. Ca venait de ma mère, cette partie infime en moi, apte à toutes sortes de croyances. Sauf que Renée était du genre à papillonner entre les loisirs, les gens, les découvertes, les mythes, les Dieux… Mais pas moi. Une fois que j'adoptais quelque chose, c'était pour la vie. Après tout, j'avais beau essayer d'embrasser cette moitié de mon être, je n'avais pas assez de Renée en moi pour cela. Pas psychologiquement du moins. Ce qui était dommage, j'aurais aimé pouvoir comprendre ma mère et ses actions un jour. Je suppose que je devrai me contenter de notre forte ressemblance physique.

J'avais souvent cru qu'il y avait une raison au fait que je ressemble tellement à ma mère. Pas seulement qu'elle était beaucoup plus belle que mon père, ou même moi pour cela, mais plus dans le fait que l'on avait un point commun. Enfant, je me regardais dans le miroir en me disant que j'avais au moins ça. Que c'était à moi, que ça n'appartenait qu'à moi. Que j'avais au moins ça qui venait d'elle. Puis si on s'arrêtait à mon apparence, oui, j'étais juste comme Renée. Juste comme elle. Et j'en avais toujours été fière.

Hier encore, j'aurais souri à un compliment de ce genre. J'aurai rougi, et je me serai détestée pour cela, parce que Renée n'aurait jamais rougi. Hier encore, j'aurai été si fière de moi, de pouvoir dire que j'étais la fille de ma mère. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus aujourd'hui.

Avant, j'aurai ri. Je croyais qu'un jour ne pouvait pas changer toute une vie, qu'il y avait tout un tas de petites actions au jour le jour qui mettaient en garde. Et jusqu'à présent, ma théorie ne m'avait pas fait défaut. Il suffisait juste de s'organiser, d'être ouvert aux signes du Destin, et le reste, c'était de la planification. Mais j'imitais Renée, alors je ne planifiais pas grand-chose. D'ailleurs, même Renée qui aurait pourtant pu être considérée comme l'exception qui confirme la règle, rentrait parfaitement dans ma théorie. Même si j'avais été trop jeune pour tout voir ou comprendre, mais avec le peu que je savais, tout prenait sens. Il fallait juste être à l'écoute et l'affût des signes avant-coureurs.

Seulement, la carte reste présente entre mes mains. J'ai beau la tourner et la retourner, elle est toujours là. Et ça, ce n'est pas juste. Toute ma vie, j'avais porté avec fierté les traits de ma mère. J'avais pris soin d'eux, les avais perfectionnés, j'avais essayé de me glisser dans la peau du personnage, de l'imiter. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me serais vu les maudire. Les haïr, et ce du plus profond de mon être.

À croire que c'était la période des premières, je me surprenais aussi à souhaiter ressembler plus à mon père. Peut-être même que mon comportement entier aurait été différent. Pas peut-être, je le savais il y a déjà longtemps ; j'aurais été une toute autre si j'avais été plus comme Charlie.

Mais penser à lui me raffermissait en la perfidie de la demande. S'il l'apprenait, nul doute qu'il m'enfermerait tout simplement. Après tout, à ses yeux, je resterai toujours la petite fille de Renée. Et ça me consolait de savoir qu'il irait tuer le possesseur de cette carte si cette dernière lui parvenait. Même s'il ne vaut pas la peine que mon père finisse en prison, la simple idée qu'il souffre, qu'il meure, qu'il paye pour le mal qu'il créé, dont il semble se délecter, cette idée me plaisait. Beaucoup trop.

Ce qui était une autre pensée choquante. Jamais je n'avais souhaité la mort de quelqu'un. Je croyais beaucoup trop à la paix, au pacifisme, et à toutes sortes de doctrines stupides qui ne me disaient absolument pas quoi faire. Juste mon beau sens qui me hurlait de brûler la foutue preuve, de jouer les ignorantes si je devais recroiser l'être détestable, de passer à autre chose, et merde. Pas seulement parce que je mourais d'envie de répliquer, de l'appeler pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Parce qu'autant que je voulais le faire, que tout mon être me hurlait d'attraper le téléphone et qu'on n'en parle plus, que tout en moi me criait que c'était mal, je ne l'avais pas fait. Dès que j'avais tendu la main et pris sa foutue carte, je savais déjà que c'était le premier signe de la fin. Et c'était tellement injuste.

Car la seule solution viable pour moi et ma santé mentale était de refuser tout court, mais il n'y avait pas que moi. Justement. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, l'affaire se serait réglée là-bas même par une baffe. D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait eu aucun besoin d'une quelconque offre, aussi stupide soit-elle. Jamais je ne serais dans une telle situation. Et ce n'était pas juste. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de mal dans ma vie. Je n'avais jamais rien fait dans ma vie, sauf tenter de recréer quelqu'un. Quelle ironie. Parce que je m'apercevais que même ça, j'avais échoué, car je savais qu'elle aurait sûrement déjà accepté. Elle était forte, pas moi. Moi je ne pouvais pas vendre mon âme comme ça. Même si en échange le diable épargnerait une innocente vie.

Parce que, oh, j'avais toujours cru à l'amour romantique. Magnifié, grandiose, passionnel, le grand et fort et beau Amour. Par lequel je jurais tellement. Je me vantais d'aimer les gens, énormément. Plus qu'il ne fallait. Je disais que j'étais prête à mourir pour quelqu'un, prête à tuer. Et j'y croyais, hier encore. Mais j'avais faux. Et ce, sur toute la ligne. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, donner autant. Pas ça. Je ne pouvais pas tuer tout ce en quoi je croyais, me tuer intérieurement, malgré tout l'amour du monde. Et ça me tuait, me rendait coupable que je m'en savais incapable. Foutu amour, à ne pas pouvoir tout réparer, comme je le croyais.

Et je pouvais refuser, ainsi que l'hurlait ma raison. Juste ignorer la proposition. Et passer à autre chose. Mais bien entendu, la vie n'est jamais aussi simple. Ce serait bien trop facile si je pouvais juste tourner la page, ignorer, oublier. Parce qu'alors je ne me sentirais pas fautive à l'enterrement, devant ses parents. Et le poids de la culpabilité ne me rongerait pas bout par bout, sachant que j'avais dénié la seule chance qui aurait pu lui permettre de rester en vie. Je ne me sentirais pas mourir à chaque instant que je vivrais ma vie pleine de remord, de ne pas avoir tenté de sauver cette vie, bien trop jeune et innocente pour mourir dans quelques mois.

Et c'était injuste, que ça tombe sur moi. Parce qu'à qui mentais-je ? Si j'acceptais, je me tuais moi-même, tout ce que j'avais passé tant d'années à construire et en quoi je croyais, mais je ne survivrai jamais ma conscience si je refusais. Et j'étais coincée, je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir, je n'avais qu'une seule alternative puisque de toute façon, je devrai me reconstruire après. Et il le savait très bien en me donnant sa carte.

Parce que j'avais le choix. J'avais le pouvoir de tout changer. Je pouvais lui sauver la vie.


	2. Chapitre I

**Disclaimer : **Et encore une fois, **rien** n'est à moi. Je passe juste trop de temps à lire des trucs débiles sur le net, qui entraînent des fics **indécentes**.

**Note : **Je rappelle que cette histoire, **AH/AU**, a un **rating **_**M**_. Son **intrigue même **repose sur des **thèmes indécents **pouvant être **choquants** pour certains. Je citerai mes sources dans les prochains chapitres, histoire **de ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue **principale - j'avoue me baser **sur un film**, dont je détourne carrément l'histoire pour **ne garder que le principe**. Et même si je vais **atténuer** le **caractère horrifiant**, afin de tenter de le **romantiser**, il n'en reste pas moins que cette histoire n'est **pas rose **et son principe _est_ **foncièrement mauvais** et _en tor__t_. Mais vu que je suis tordue, je l'écris quand même, n'empêche… **Vous êtes prévenus. **

J'arrête de blablater, mais il y a une raison pour que l'essentiel soit en gras, eh.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'Offre**

_**1**_

_"I don't mind living in a man's world, as long as I can be a woman in it."_

— _**Marilyn Monroe**__, __Marilyn : Her Life in Her Own Words_

_

* * *

_

Penser que Rosalie n'a plus d'influence sur moi, c'est faux. Elle peut me faire faire n'importe quoi, si elle utilise les bons arguments.

Qu'elle manie à la perfection, bien entendu, cette fille est diabolique. Surtout si elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Parce qu'elle se débrouille toujours pour l'avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et je reste sa cible préférée, car même si quelques heures auparavant je lui tenais tête, elle n'a besoin que d'un mot pour que tous mes arguments tombent à l'eau.

Résultat, je suis assise là, comme une idiote sur les marches de sa maison, dans une robe noire que je hais, des talons qui me tuent aux pieds, et je ne peux même pas boire de champagne.

Enfin, théoriquement, parce que je suis quand même à ma cinquième coupe… Ou sixième, j'ai arrêté de compter après la troisième. Pas que je ne sois plus en état d'exercer mon cerveau, juste que je n'ai pas envie de l'utiliser. Je préfère le noyer sous l'alcool, même si je ne sais pas boire. Je ne veux juste pas penser.

Je soupire, continuant de regarder au loin, quand j'entends les talons qui s'approchent. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'est.

« Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a fait sur ses marches… »

Je me relève d'un coup, manquant glisser sur ma robe, prête à mettre le plus de distance possible entre le lieu et moi.

« Je savais que ça marcherait. »

Elle me regarde, sourire en coin.

« Rose ! »

Le reproche dans ma voix ne sonnant pas juste, je la fusille du regard. Une pratique que je maîtrise à la perfection après des années à connaître Rosalie.

Cette dernière se contente de prendre la coupe que je serre entre mes mains.

« Combien en as-tu bu?

- Euh… »

Roulant des yeux, elle secoue la tête.

« Bella. Je t'ai dis de t'amuser, pas de contourner la loi sous mon toit. Que dirais ton père ? »

Comme s'il dirait quoi que ce soit… À moins que je ne commette un meurtre, et encore, il me soutiendrait toujours. Et puis…

« Pff, c'est avec Charlie que j'ai bu mes premiers verres ! »

Mon amie hausse un sourcil. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, même à mes oreilles, je sonne hagarde.

« Certes, mais tu n'es pas là pour boire.

- Tu sais que je hais les soirées, Rose. »

Mais bien entendu, elle ne m'a pas écoutée, tout comme elle ne va pas le faire maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas une soirée, chérie, c'est avec mon travail.

- Ouais… Les gens boivent du champagne, et les femmes sont déguisées en robes et talons pour le plaisir de tous les pervers en costards. En quoi est-ce que le fait que ce soit avec ton travail change quelque chose ?

- Rien. Juste que si ça te dérange tant, dis-toi que c'est pour mon boulot. »

Je grogne, attrape le verre dans la main de Rose, le vide d'un coup.

« Et dire que j'ai cette dissert' à rendre…

- Tu as interdiction de penser à tes études.»

Elle récupère la coupe vide, m'attrapant le bras pour me tirer à l'intérieur.

« Bien c'que j'fais. »

Sans m'écouter, elle m'oblige à m'asseoir sur un canapé miraculeusement libre.

« Et tu as assez bu pour ce soir. Je refuse que tu vomisses chez moi, surtout que tu ne sais pas boire…

- Même pas vrai !

- Et tu sais pourquoi tu es là », continue-t-elle sans prêter attention à mes faibles protestations.

Faibles, oui, car même si je la déteste en ce moment, je ne vais pas créer un scandale devant ses collègues. Qui nous regardent vaguement. Un rire m'échappe. On doit avoir l'air stupide. Heureusement que peu savent que nous sommes sœur. Ou presque.

Mais nul doute que ça choquerait. La magnifique blonde, sûre d'elle, impeccable et ordonnée, en train de mettre du sens dans la tête de la fille qui reste une gamine, aux cheveux trop longs, aux yeux trop bruns, à la robe trop longue, et qui a trop bu.

Rose passe sa main dans mes cheveux, arrange quelques mèches.

« Parce que tu as besoin de te trouver un petit-ami, Bella Swan. Ca te changerait un peu, la fille toujours célibataire à plus de vingt ans. »

Toujours le même refrain. Comme si je ne suis pas plus que satisfaite seule.

« J'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse, Rose. Je vous ai vous, et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Après avoir donné ma coupe vide au serveur qui vient de passer, elle tourne un regard dubitatif vers moi.

« Pas que je t'aime pas et tout, Bell, mais je compte pas avoir un enfant avec toi. »

- Rose ! »

Mais le sourire sur mon visage me contredit. Rosalie se met à rire, et je la rejoins. Ca fait un bout de temps qu'elle n'a pas rit. Et c'est un peu ma faute…

« Crois-moi, Bella. Je sais que tu détestes les hommes et tout, mais fais un effort, pour toi. Et puis, Karen adorerait un petit frère… »

Mon sourire s'efface, ma tête tombe entre mes mains. Nous y voilà. Cette fille est réellement diabolique.

« Rooose, gémis-je.

- Oh, non, pas de 'Rooose' qui tiennent, ma belle. Tu sais que c'est vrai.

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Elle ricane, fière d'elle. Parce que l'argument Karen, elle sait que je ne peux pas le réfuter. C'est sa façon d'avoir le dernier mot. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve ici, à la place de bosser mon cours de littérature. Et même si j'adore la gamine au point de la surveiller à une stupide soirée où elle veut aller, de la mettre au lit, et de déambuler, par politesse, en buvant du champagne, il y a des limites.

« Elle dort toujours, non ? »

Rose me regarde, souriant doucement. Elle aime la fille autant que moi, si ce n'est plus.

« Un meurtre aurait lieu, elle ne se réveillera pas, Bella. Pour ça, elle est comme son père. »

Mordant mes lèvres, je rougis à mon grand dam. Je déteste rougir, pas que je sois particulièrement belle en temps normal, mais je sais, malgré les dires d'Alice, que j'ai l'air stupide à ressembler à une tomate.

« Juste histoire d'être sûre. Comme ça, j'peux me traîner de tout mon poids dans les escaliers quand j'monte...

- Comme si je te laisserai aller te coucher maintenant, Bell. »

Son regard est de nouveau machiavélique, et j'ouvre la bouche, m'exclamant :

« Mais, il est minuit passé ! »

Un petit rire retentit au-dessus de nos têtes.

« À vrai dire, il est près d'une heure du matin… Quelqu'un a dépassé son couvre-feu ? »

Je relève les yeux, prête à lancer un regard noir à l'inconnu.

L'homme - parce que, _bien sûr_, c'est un homme, personne d'autre ne viendrait importuner une femme-enfant éméchée et rougissante - me regarde fixement. Ou plutôt, descend ses yeux le long de mon corps.

Me sentant m'empourprer, je toussote, tandis que ses iris remontent jusqu'aux miennes qui le mitraillent férocement. M'adressant un sourire enjôleur, il mordille ses lèvres.

D'un coup, je remercie toutes les divinités connues d'avoir réussi à convaincre Rosalie que ma robe était parfaitement décente pour sa soirée. Je serais morte de honte s'il me scrutait d'une telle façon à travers un bout de tissu rouge qui descendait jusqu'à mon nombril.

Plus ou moins discrètement, j'attrape la main de Rosalie. Elle a cette tendance à m'abandonner dans l'arène aux lions. Sauf que je ne compte pas la laisser se sauver aujourd'hui, quitte à créer un esclandre. Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise avec cet homme et encore plus face à son regard qui me dévore sans gêne.

Mais pour une fois, Rosalie, resserrant mes doigts à son tour, semble être d'accord avec moi. Lui lançant un regard sombre, elle lui répond d'un ton cassant.

« Et certains outrepassent leurs limites. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité, je me trompe ? »

L'ignorant royalement, il tend sa main vers moi.

« Si je puis me permettre... »

Je le foudroie des yeux, me rapprochant plus de mon amie.

Ses yeux verts se posent sur nos mains enlacées, tandis que la sienne remonte dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il se tourne vers Rose, un sourire contrit plaqué au visage.

« C'est Emmet qui m'a invité. Et j'allais partir, Rosalie. Je ne faisais que passer te souhaiter une bonne nuit, ainsi qu'à ton amie. »

Rosalie hausse les sourcils, son regard parcourant la pièce à la recherche d'Emmet.

« Mais bien sûr. Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? »

Un sourire tordu étira ses lèvres.

« J'y comptais, oui. »

Ses yeux croisent les miens, encore une fois. Je serre la main de Rose, qui ramène ses iris furieuses sur l'homme. Sa voix claque sèchement.

« Que d'espoir, Edward…

- Tu m'excuseras, Rosalie, mais ce n'est pas de mon domaine, la poésie... »

Sa main continue de farfouiller entre ses cheveux, et je souris en me demandant s'il a des poux.

Comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées, Rose partage un sourire arrogant avec moi.

« Quel dommage. Vois-tu, mon amie ici présente est étudiante en littérature, _principalement_ en poésie... »

Les yeux du dénommé Edward flashent un instant avant qu'il ne se remette à parler. Rosalie aborde un sourire suffisant. Pas que je l'en blâme, l'homme est détestable. Mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'assister à une petite bataille entre collègues.

« Oh, mais je n'ai rien contre…

- Rose, je dois vraiment y aller avant que Karen ne se réveille, tu sais comment elle est si elle se retrouve seule… »

Ma voix meure dans ma gorge au regard étincelant que me lance mon amie. Quant à son collègue, ses yeux se sont voilés, il m'observe attentivement. Rosalie, serrant ma main, se penche vers mon oreille pour poser un baiser derrière.

« Bien sûr, ma belle. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Ignorant totalement l'homme, je lui offris un sourire éclatant avant de tituber en direction de l'escalier. Je pris une respiration, soulagée d'avoir échappé à encore une heure de plus avec mes talons. S'il ne m'avait pas reluquée de la sorte, j'en aurais remercié cet Edward.

« Oh, et Bella ? »

Souriant toujours, je me retourne vers Rosalie, sans un regard pour l'homme qui continue de me bouffer du regard. Mais je n'y prête pas attention, je vais monter me coucher, voir ma puce, et pouvoir enfin dormir.

« Oui ? »

Se mordant légèrement ses lèvres, Rose penche la tête et me dit tout innocemment :

« Ne faîtes rien que je ne ferai pas… »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Ma mâchoire tombe d'un coup, et je rougis furieusement. Je secoue la tête, un vague sourire sur le visage. Bah, si cet Edward pense que je suis guine, ce n'est pas plus mal. Au moins j'aurai la paix. En fait, c'est même un très bon plan qu'elle vient de me donner.

Je ris en montant l'escalier.

C'est une idée à développer, que de faire penser que je suis lesbienne aux gens. Ou peut-être bi. C'est déjà un début. On ne me croira jamais, sinon, si mon orientation sexuelle change du jour au lendemain. Mon rire augmente. Renée serait fière de moi.

**

* * *

**

**Peu m'importe de vivre dans un monde d'homme tant que je peux être une femme dans celui-ci.**

Oui, je suis un dico bilingue. No comment.

Oui, c'est plutôt court, mais je pose les personnages et j'veux pas tout casser en écrivant trop, et mal. Déjà j'ai un peu l'impression de sonner faux par moments. Et puis, c'est avec la note du haut, que j'ai jeté quelques indices quant à mon inspiration (j'rigole pas quand j'dis que chuis tordue, eh), n'empêche que le plan n'est pas défini - pas que j'aime les plans, mais histoire de savoir où je vais. Oh, et la playlist est moindre, ça m'énerve aussi. D'où le fait que le titre soit d'un banal, mais bon, j'improvise avec les citations, alternative facile, mais ça rentre parfaitement et limite, fait sens, donc…!

Tout ça pour dire, cette histoire n'est pas floue - j'ai pleeeeins d'idées, c'st flippant - mais peu préparée. Parce que j'me suis rendue compte qu'attendre des mois avant d'écrire, ça rend difficile l'écriture, donc cette fois j'pars direct, qu'avec des bougies, et on v'rra bien. Dès que je mets la main sur des chips (pour l'inspiration xD) je me mets au second chapitre. Bonnes vacances, et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre II

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni les United States, et encore moins l'offre. J'ai par contre 750g de Nutella. [Après 1kg et 850g, _où_ va le monde ?]

** N****ote**** I****nutile de l'****A****uteur : **J'ai fini par mettre la main sur le paquet _vide _de chips, oui. Je hais mon frère. Sûrement parce que quand j'me suis levée pour faire des McCain à sept heures du mat', il en a pas eu. Je hais quand même mon frère, mais sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de Nutella. Passons. Ah, oui, la fic. Bien, le plan est fait. **Fait !** Je sais où je vais, j'ai posé mes idées, et… Gaaah, c'st d'un cliché - mais c'st ça d'romantiser, on fait dans du cliché. Enfin, bon, j'vais essayer de limiter la guimauve, quand même, parc'qu'bon…!

Pour en revenir au plan, **il y aurait vingt-six chapitres**, et p't-être un épilogue et autres - parce que je suis stupide comme ça. Toutes les sources seront révélées dans les chapitres **6**-**7**, et je rendrai alors tout son crédit à **John Barry**, (sérieux, je donne des pistes là !) avec la playlist, si ça intéresse. Oh, donc je rappelle, à ce moment de l'action, on est **avant** la préface, les gens. - Oui, c'est _ça_, une préface. - Vous verrez, vous comprendrez quand on arrivera à la préface même, et qu'on commencera l'histoire même, chapitre **6**.

En attendant, **bonne lecture**.

* * *

******__****2**

_"It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone."_******_  
_**

******— __****Marilyn Monroe

* * *

**

« Alors ? »

Je lance un regard noir par-dessus mon gobelet à la personne en face de moi.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, ma meilleure amie sirote tranquillement son café.

« Alors quoi ? »

Ma voix est plus sèche que prévue. Mais je me suis levée en retard, suis partie en catimini de chez Rose et j'étais à peine rentrée chez moi qu'Alice me traînait déjà au café du coin.

« Alors, la soirée chez Rosalie ? »

Je roule des yeux.

« Mais vous allez arrêtez, avec l'opération 'caser Bella'?! »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Nan. »

Poussant un grognement, je cogne mon front contre la table. Je hais mes amis.

Ma tête proteste dès qu'elle touche la surface dure. Surtout qu'elle tambourine toujours de tout le champagne de la veille. Je passe ma main sur mon crâne, grimaçant.

J'empoigne ma boisson, soupirant en sentant le caramel dans ma gorge.

« Allez, raconte ! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

La fusillant, je me contente d'hausser les épaules, finissant tranquillement mon gobelet.

« Rien, que voulais-tu qu'il se passe ? »

Ses sourcils se haussent.

« M'enfin, Bella, tu étais chez Rose avec ses collègues ! Je veux savoir s'il y a un beau et riche jeune homme qui t'a draguée ! »

Je grimace, autant à ses mots qu'en m'apercevant que j'ai fini mon caramel macchiato.

Alice m'observe attentivement, attendant sûrement que je me trahisse en rougissant. Je lui pointe mon gobelet vide du doigt. Elle roule des yeux.

« Tu t'es cachée toute la soirée, c'est ça ? »

Je soupire.

« Nan, j'ai d'abord attendu que Karen tombe de fatigue, on est montées…

- Bella…

- Mais quoiii? »

Elle me regarde, l'air exaspéré.

« Si tu tiens à tes yeux, ne me dis pas que tu t'es couchée en même temps que Karen ! »

Je lui adresse un immense sourire.

« Si !

- Bella ! »

Son cri outré nous attire de nombreux regards et je me mets à rire. Alice me saigne des yeux.

« Et Rosalie t'as laissée? _Rosalie Hale ? _»

Mon rire s'arrête. Il faut reconnaître que personne ne veut être l'ennemi de Rose.

- Que tu crois. »

Je ravale jusqu'à mon sourire, soupirant.

« Non, bien sûr que je suis redescendue, j'allais pas jouer la petite sœur malpolie.

- Ouais, j'y croyais moyen aussi. »

Son sourire est revenu, tandis que ses yeux fixent mes moindres mouvements, à la recherche d'une quelconque erreur dans mon comportement. Sauf qu'il ne s'est rien passé… Oh.

Elle pousse un cri de victoire à mes joues roses.

« Je le savais !

- Alice ! »

Mais j'ai beau la réprimander, Alice garde son bras levé, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

« Rien, sérieux. J'étais occupée à vider le champagne, puis j'avais besoin d'air alors je suis sortie. Puis Rose est venue me ramener à l'intérieur…

- Vive Rose », murmure Alice.

Je continue l'air de rien, fronçant mes sourcils.

« Et ce pervers est venu, et on lui a fait croire que j'étais lesbienne. »

Alice ouvre de grands yeux. Et il en faut beaucoup pour surprendre mon amie.

« Vous avez _quoi_ ? »

Je répète lentement.

« On lui a fait croire que j'étais lesbienne… »

Cette fois un grand silence tombe et Alice se contente de me fixer. Je me sens rougir encore plus, et j'ouvre la bouche pour la rassurer.

« Mais il fallait voir comment il me regardait, Alice, il a dû croiser mes yeux deux secondes, et je n'avais même pas un décolleté ! Et tu sais que je suis pas guine, je te l'aurais dit ! Et…

- Non, Bella, ça je m'en fiche… »

Elle soupire longuement.

« Je me sens trahie par ma meilleure alliée !

- Non, mais je…

- Pas toi ! _Rosalie_ ! »

Oh.

« Mais oui, pourquoi elle t'encourage dans ta quête de célibat, c'est d'un malsain !

- Alice, il me matait de la façon dont tu fixes un Gucci !

- Forcément, tu es une très belle fille, Bella.

- Oui, nan, comme... _un bout de viande_. »

Elle arque un sourcil.

« Il était ivre?

- Non, mais Rose ne l'avait pas invité à la base. Elle était glaciale avec lui. »

Ce qui est le cas pour beaucoup de personnes. Le cercle intime de Rosalie Hale est très restreint.

« Et il avait un nom, ton carnivore?

- Euh… »

Je fronce le front, tentant de me souvenir. C'est l'effet de mes lendemains, les choses sont trop brumeuses pour que je me souvienne de tout.

« Edward ! »

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillent à nouveau.

« Edward, comme Edward Cullen ? »

C'est vrai qu'Alice connaît tous les noms à connaître.

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

- Et il te matait, tu dis ? Hm… »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Que je rencontre un type de bizarre ou plus dans ma vie… »

Alice rit avec moi. Mais il faut avouer que je passe beaucoup trop de temps à diverses expositions d'artistes bizarres qui posent des œuvres étranges, à lire des auteurs décalés, à croire des choses invraisemblables. Mais j'aime cette partie de moi, attirée par l'extraordinaire.

Alice se lève.

« Allez, on y va. Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermée, Bella ! »

Comme si ça règle toute la question.

« Aliiice, gémis-je, ma disseeeeert'…

- Non, tu sors avec moi. »

Elle tourne ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, ses lèvres formant une moue enfantine.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule, hein ? »

Je grogne.

Pourquoi j'étudie les lettres, déjà ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi un truc simple, comme l'histoire, où j'aurais juste besoin d'apprendre une tonne de dates ? Ou des maths, tiens, je chercherais les résultats sur ma super calculatrice scientifique ! Mais, non, il a fallu que je prenne littérature, histoire de rendre une dissertation chaque lundi. Et pourquoi je vais à une soirée malgré tout, aussi, hein ? Ah, oui, parce que je suis stupide.

Je suis très stupide. C'est ainsi que je finis toujours là où je ne devrais pas. À faire des choix que je vais regretter, comme écrire une dissertation en quelques heures cette nuit, après ma gueule de bois.

« Que quelques heures, alors. Et on part faire les courses, après.

- Ouais ! Bella, je t'aime ! »

Alice me saute dessus, et me serre de toutes ses forces. Il suffit de peu pour faire le bonheur de ma meilleure amie. Je lui rends maladroitement son étreinte. Il faut dire qu'on a toujours été ainsi - Alice Brandon, belle et gracieuse, enjouée et lumineuse, et moi, Bella Swan, maladroite et sinistre, charmante et cynique. Mais comme deux contraires, nous sommes inséparables depuis ce jour en primaire où elle est venue se présenter comme ma nouvelle meilleure amie. C'est juste Alice.

Elle me lâche enfin, avant de déclarer.

« Puis je sais que je suis limitée parce que tu vas voir ton père. »

Je souris. Charlie est incapable de cuisiner. Même après avoir déménagé à mon entrée à la fac, je continue de remplir son frigo assidument pour ne pas qu'il meure de malnutrition.

« Comme tous les dimanches. »

Je me lève, m'étire. J'ai encore un peu mal partout. Mais c'est-ce qui arrive quand on dort avec une petite fille dans un lit d'enfant. Enfin, tant que ça reste Karen avec qui je passe mes samedis soirs, tout va bien. Et au moins, la gamine s'est amusée. Même si c'est à mes dépends. Parfois, je me demande si Rose et Karen ne manigancent pas ensemble toutes sortes de plan pour 'caser Bella'. Pas que ça marche, je finis juste en compote le lendemain.

Alice m'a déjà attrapée par la main, m'entraînant au-dehors.

« Et comment va le chef ? »

Alice a passé tellement de soirées chez nous, qu'elle considère presque mon père comme le sien, comme j'ai tendance à aimer particulièrement sa mère. D'ailleurs, mon père l'aime comme sa propre fille.

« Bien. Il demande souvent quand est-ce que tu va passer le voir. »

Elle rit, secoue la tête.

« Il veut encore de moi? J'essayerai de passer la semaine prochaine. On ferra des spaghettis ! »

Je m'esclaffe à mon tour. On ne dirait pas à cause de sa petite taille et de son poids plume, mais Alice adore la nourriture. Sûrement sur son top 4, après le shopping, les vêtements et le maquillage.

Ce qui fait qu'elle est toujours très à la mode, très appréciée, et passe tous ses dimanches soirs à divers soirées.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai instauré ma tradition du dimanche soir avec Charlie : j'échappe à toutes les tentatives de persuasion de mon amie ; je peux cuisiner dans la cuisine de ma mère, là où j'ai appris mes premiers plats ; je vois mon père pour une soirée entière.

C'est aussi pour cela que mon samedi se passe en général avec Karen, la gamine est coriace et refuse de me laisser partir le soir si je dois sortir - de force, en général.

Pas que je n'aime pas m'amuser. Comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de vingt ans, j'aime, juste pas en période scolaire, et encore moins pour me retrouver face à un inconnu avec lequel Alice ou Rose tentent de me caser.

Ceci dit, Rose exagère quand elle dit que j'abhorre les hommes. Pas que je les déteste en général, juste que je ne veux pas de relations - et elle est bien placée pour savoir que j'ai mes raisons. Mais j'ai des amis « i » et j'aime les gens en général. Juste que je ne suis pas personnellement intéressée de me retrouver en couple.

Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Je me contente de suivre Alice de boutique en boutique en râlant. Mais j'ai beau traîner des pieds, je sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour Alice. Surtout quand elle rayonne de la sorte.

* * *

Je sonne à peine d'un coup d'épaule que la porte s'ouvre déjà. Je me doute que Charlie a déjà entendu mon moteur depuis le bout de la rue, et qu'il attendait à deux mètres du seuil.

Il attrape l'un des sacs de courses avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je le suis en m'excusant.

« Je suis désolée du retard, j'étais avec Alice ! »

Mon père a un petit rire.

« Du shopping avec Alice… Ah, cette Alice ! Que devient-elle ? »

Ça doit faire trois mois qu'il n'a pas de ses nouvelles, et connaissant mon père, il s'inquiète, surtout que Seattle est une grande ville par rapport à Forks, pas qu'il en dise quoi que se soit. Et puis, il aime Alice comme sa fille.

« Elle va bien. Elle va essayer de passer la semaine prochaine.

- Oh, bien. »

Charlie est aussi un homme de peu de mots. La personne avec qui il voudrait réellement parler n'est pas vraiment là.

J'ouvre le frigo, place les légumes, les fruits, les plats que je lui ai préparé pour la semaine à venir et qu'il n'aura qu'à réchauffer. Puis je me tourne vers les placards jaunes peints par Renée il y a plus de vingt ans, commence à ranger les aliments restant tandis qu'il se tient contre le chambranle de la porte. Je sais ce qu'il voit. Mes mains veulent se serrer sur le rebord du placard, je me contente de les refermer rapidement afin d'y laisser les vieux fantômes. Respirant par le nez, je me retourne en souriant.

« J'avais pensé faire du poulet… Ça te va ?

- Sûr. »

Avant que mon sourire se transforme en grimace, je me baisse pour allumer le four, sors les ingrédients nécessaires achetés avec Alice avant de venir le voir, coupe des oignons. Je tente d'engager la conversation, avant que le silence ne devienne plus pesant.

« Alors, tu deviens quoi?

- Oh, tu sais, moi, pas grand-chose. »

Je grimace. Même si j'ai grandi, je suis toujours cette petite fille qui ne sait pas comment communiquer avec son père taciturne. C'est toujours dur de parler avec lui, le temps n'a rien changé à ce fait.

« Et toi, les cours ? »

Malgré ses efforts. On sait tous les deux qu'on joue le jeu, qu'on refuse de parler de ce qui compte réellement. De qui compte réellement.

« Ca va. J'ai une dissertation à rendre pour demain. On travaille sur Goethe, tu sais, le poète allemand ?

- Ah, _Le Roi des Aulnes_ ? »

Je souris. Parce que même si l'on fait comme si de rien, qu'il a du mal à me parler, il m'écoute et retient ce que je dis.

« Entre autres. On commence _Faust _dans une semaine.

- Bien, bien. Tes exams sont passés ? »

Je réprime un grognement, continuant de couper les légumes qui vont accompagner la viande.

« Pas encore. Bientôt.

- Tu travailles, j'espère, hein. »

Je lui adresse une grimace.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je travaillerai beaucoup plus. Mais Alice n'est pas de cet avis… »

Il émet un autre rire. C'est de famille de ne pas pouvoir résister à la petite chose bondissante qu'est Alice.

« À propos… »

Oh, oh. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va demander. Cette phrase commence toujours de la même façon.

À croire qu'il aime se faire du mal.

« Comment va la petite Karen ? »

Je soupire sans bruit. Ou peut-être qu'on aime se faire mal dans la famille. Je continue d'une voix enjouée.

« Karen? Oh, c'est un ange, elle va bien. J'étais avec elle hier soir. Rose avait une soirée pour le travail. »

Un épais silence tombe tandis que j'ajoute les haricots sur le feu.

« Oh, Rosalie. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Je fais comme si je n'ai pas entendu son inhalation, encore moins le fait que sa gorge semble serrée.

« Bien. Elle va bien. »

Eviter de parler de Renée, éviter. Parce qu'après toutes ses années, il n'est toujours pas prêt. Ni à affronter la réalité, encore moins à l'accepter. Que Renée est partie, il y a longtemps déjà, et depuis plus de quatre ans, à jamais.

« Oh, c'est très bien, tout ça. Je te sers un verre, Bells ? »

Je m'essuie les mains sur un torchon de cuisine, lui offre mon plus beau sourire.

« Oui. Rouge. »

Parce qu'il faut bien noyer sa peine quelque part ; mais on va continuer à jouer le jeu ce soir, comme toutes les fois que nous nous retrouvons, sans Alice.

* * *

********** Mieux vaut être malheureux seul que malheureux à deux. **

Ouaip, ça se rapproche du « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. »

On peut penser mais pourquoi ces citations de Monroe (j'garde Austen pour quand j's'rais coincée)? ôO Disons qu'elles se rapportent à Bella, et sa façon de penser, eh. Aussi, un moment, j'ai pensé couper ce chapitre à la séparation, même si ça ne s'accordait pas au plan. Mais ça semblait trop court, et l'histoire n'a même pas encore réellement commencée. J'espère quand même que je fais pas trop dans le mélo. À bientôt. ^_-


	4. Chapitre III

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'a mouah ! En revanche, on m'a offert une bouteille de limonade bio… Ironique, hu ?

**NIA [**Note Inutile de l'Auteur**] : **Plus **que trois chapitres **avant l'Offre !! Peut-être que le rythme de publication en souffrira, je sais pas, pour l'instant, cette fic s'écrit **très facilement**. Disons qu'elle est pas compliquée et tordue comme ce que j'écris d'ordinaire - c'est juste son principe qui est _indécent_. Pour le reste, les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes, limite j'ai pas mon mot à dire, les persos veulent faire ceci comme ça, **et c'st tout**. Sinon ça sonne pas juste. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais ça reste très bizarre.

Oh, et puis, **merci** à celles qui me laissent un p'tit mot. Ça m'encourage beaucoup. J'aime écrire, mais ça me donne **encore plus **envie. **Merci. **^3^

Bon, ce chapitre est **d'un **_**cliché**_, je l'aime moyen. Mais il est nécessaire. On a **des réponses **- mais de _qui_ Karen est-elle la fille ? Rose et Bella sont sœurs ? Et Charlie dans l'histoire ? Et quel est le rapport entre les parents d'Alice et ceux de Bella ? Vi, vi, tout ça est _**enfin**_ **là**. (Enfin, la dernière est effleurée, quoi.)

À la base, il devait être le premier, mais ça me faisait une Bella un peu hystérique, et je voulais pas la poser comme ça. La Bella de l'Offre n'est **pas **une stressée de la vie - ou juste un peu. C'est **juste une fille qui a pas mal de problèmes avec elle-même**. J'vous renvoie à la **préface** pour l'instant.

Oh, et c'est pas parce que Bella boit du **Caramel Macciato **- qui est un café, que l'on trouve à Starbucks et qui contient du caramel, oui ! - qu'elle est lesbienne. Elle ne l'est **pas**. Elle veut la paix, c'est tout. (Oui, je reconnais qu'elle doit régler des trucs avec elle-même ! xD) Y a quelques pistes dans la préface, le reste **viendra** en temps voulu. Et, sérieux, vous vous êtes jamais fait passer pour des lesbiennes ? 'Kay, j'me tais.

**N'lecture**, les gens.

* * *

_**3**_

_"As soon as you're born they make you feel small."_

— _**John Lennon**__, __Working Class Hero

* * *

_

Rosalie me jette un regard agacé.

Nos regards montent vers le plafond, sentant les pas qui courent sur le plancher du premier étage avant de bifurquer vers l'escalier.

« Bellaaa ! »

Mon sourire gêné ne dure qu'une demi-seconde, le temps que la petite chose se précipite sur moi, enserrant mes jambes de toutes ses forces.

« Yaaaa ! »

Je me baisse pour prendre la fillette dans mes bras.

« Hé, mon amour !

- Tu viens d'arriver, hein ? »

Souriant de toutes ses minuscules dents, Karen pose sa joue contre la mienne avant de m'embrasser l'oreille. Je ris doucement, oubliant presque la femme assise à côté de moi.

« Bien sûr. Je disais juste bonjour à Rose, et j'allai monter te voir.

- T'as les cookies ? »

C'est un peu notre rituel, si je viens la voir le soir, j'apporte des cookies. Si je passe le matin, j'apporte un chocolat chaud ou son cappuccino préféré. Et le samedi midi, on fait des crumbles et des pizzas que l'on mange le soir devant des dessins-animés. Un peu stupide pour une étudiante de bientôt vingt-et-un ans, qui devrait plutôt tenter d'écumer illégalement les bars avec ses amis qui peuvent déjà boire légalement. Mais partager mes week-ends et mes heures de libres entre mes vraies amies et Karen me suffit amplement.

Son nez bouge dans mes cheveux, tandis que, raffermissant ma prise sur elle, je la porte dans la cuisine. Une fois installée sur la table, Karen tourne ses grands yeux bleus vers moi, l'air accablé.

« Rose, elle veut pas que je courre, Belle… »

Je place l'assiette de gâteaux à côté d'elle, attrapant sa petite main.

« Elle a peur que tu te fasses mal, ma puce, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais je veux jouer ! »

Face à sa moue boudeuse, je soupire. La gamine sait jouer de ses atouts… On devrait interdire à Alice de l'approcher ! Je lui passe la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Comment expliquer à une enfant que c'est parce que l'on s'inquiète pour elle qu'elle ne peut jouer comme elle le voudrait ?

« Je sais, mon ange, mais si jamais tu te fais mal, Rose aussi aura mal, tu comprends? Et moi aussi... Tu veux pas faire mal à ta Bella, hein ? »

Je lui tire le bout du nez, faisant la moue à mon tour.

« Nan, j'veux pas ! T'es la meilleure maman du monde ! »

Je ris, tandis qu'elle appuie son nez contre le mien.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est devenu des esquimaux ? »

Ses lèvres se tordent en une grimace, ses grands yeux me regardent. Comme si je lui refuserai quoi que se soit face à ce regard.

« Nan, nan, on est des pingouins ! »

Un éclat de rire m'échappe, je frotte son nez du mien.

« Hé, descendez de là vous-deux ! Pas de ça dans ma cuisine ! »

Emmet nous lance un regard amusé, puis se met à farfouiller dans les placards. Sûrement à la recherche des bières que Rosalie cache. Parce que plus elle lui interdit, plus Karen veut les goûter.

Karen rit à son tour, se pendant à mon cou.

« T'es jaloux parce que j'aime Bella plus que toi, nah ! »

Il se retourne vers nous, l'air blessé.

« Quoi, tu veux plus te marier avec Papa Emmet?

- Nan, je veux me marier avec Peter Pan ! »

Ses bras bougent comme pour amplifier ce qu'elle dit.

« Peteeeeer Paaaaaan !! »

Elle continue de gesticuler, montrant toutes ses dents blanches que Rosalie l'oblige à brosser trois fois par jour. Je l'enserre de mes bras, riant.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te dise non un jour, Emmet. »

La fille secoue sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

« Nan, mais Papa, il me conduira à l'église ! »

Elle relève son visage vers le mien, tire sur la manche de ma chemise.

« Parce que Bella, j'ai vu les photos de mariages avec Rosalie ! C'était trop joli ! Tu m'achèteras une belle robe, hein ? Et une bague en or, aussi, dis ? »

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tête.

« Tout ce que tu veux, trésor. »

Ses yeux s'illuminent, un grand sourire passe sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais ! »

Emmet ricane derrière nous. Je roule des yeux. Parce que même si je déteste de près et de loin les mariages, bien sûr que je recommencerai si Karen me le demande. Ce qu'elle ferra sûrement, cette gamine passe beaucoup trop de temps entre Alice et Rose.

« Bella. »

Je me retourne vers la jeune femme accolée à la porte, lèvres pincées.

Lui adressant un sourire rassurant, je repose Karen sur la table, lui embrasse le bout du nez.

« À tout à l'heure. »

Avec un reniflement, Rosalie tourne les talons en direction du salon. Je la suis en grimaçant.

« Rose ? »

Son regard pèse sur moi, ses yeux durs. Les miens vont rapidement se perdre sur le canapé. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire, toujours le même refrain. Et, même si ça m'étonne un peu plus chaque jour, je suis prête à accepter les yeux noirs de Rosalie Hale si Karen sourit comme ça.

« Arrête de l'encourager, Bella. »

Je secoue la tête, malgré la culpabilité.

Il y a encore quelques années, jamais je ne l'aurais contredit. Personne ne veut être contre Rosalie, peu importe la bataille.

« Je sais, Rose. Mais laisse-lui un peu de répit. Elle n'a que six ans.

- Presque sept, Bella. Dans même pas deux semaines, elle en aura sept. Tu ne peux pas continuer de la materner comme ça. Tu n'es même pas sa mère ! »

Elle joue bas, très bas. Les mots manquent de me brûler la gorge, et l'espace d'un instant, je m'apprête à les laisser sortir. Mais ça tuerait Rose, qui malgré tout, reste l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Bien. Ça s'est fait. Tu as autre chose à me dire ? »

La blonde soupire, s'assit sur le canapé. Sa tête retombe dans ses mains.

« Désolée… Je… On a rendez-vous d'ici trois jours, et je suis affreusement nerveuse, Bella… Qu'est-ce que je fais, si… »

Je m'assieds à ses côtés, lui enserre les épaules.

« Tout va bien se passer, Rose. Emmet sera là, et puis, tu sais bien que Renée…

- Justement, Bella ! Je connais ta mère ! »

Sa main se plaque contre sa bouche, je m'écarte d'elle.

Parce que là, elle va trop loin.

Mes lèvres se tordent en un sourire amer.

« Quelle chance, alors, tu as eu, Rosalie ! »

Elle s'approche de moi.

« Bella…

- Ne me touche pas. »

Je tourne mon visage vers le mur, pour ne pas avoir à la voir. J'inspire. Expire. Ne pas parler, sinon je vais exploser. Je le sens, j'ai tellement envie de lui hurler ses quatre vérités.

Mais bien entendu, Rose n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Sur ce point-là, même si nous ne sommes sœurs que par la loi, on est identique.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est mal sorti, Bel…

- Arrête de me mentir, Rosalie ! Arrête ! L'espace d'un instant, accepte la réalité ! Entre ce que tu dis, et la vérité, il n'y a qu'un pas ! Mais tu crois vraiment que je ne sens pas que tu me caches tout ? De ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec ma mère pendant toutes ses années où elle a vécu avec _toi_. Tu n'es même _pas_ sa fille ! Tu n'es même pas la fille de Phil ! Tu n'étais reliée à lui que par la loi ! Comme _ma_ mère, et même _ma _sœur !

- Bella…

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, Rose, je peux supporter la vérité. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as élevé une des filles de Renée que tu dois te sentir responsable de l'autre ! Et tu me dois ce qu'il s'est réellement passé il y a quatre ans. C'était _ma_ mère. Tu me le _dois_. »

Je vois son visage se décomposer, et mon cœur se serre. Je sais que parler de Phil reste dur pour elle, son beau-père est la seule figure parentale qu'elle a vraiment eue. Ma voix s'adoucit.

« Mais pas ce soir. Tu n'es pas encore prête. »

Ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Ses épaules tremblent et elle se pince les lèvres.

Rose a passé sa vie à ériger des barrières après la mort de sa mère. Il n'y a jamais eu que Phil pour les percer, même si elle en a longtemps voulu à sa mère de s'être remariée. À l'époque, elle croyait encore à l'amour éternel et unique, mais Phil avait réussi à se faire aimer de la petite fille bornée pour devenir son nouveau père. Après tout, il a su convaincre ma mère de l'épouser, qu'était-ce donc qu'une fillette de six ans ?

Seulement pour Rosalie, perdre une deuxième fois un père a fait que ses murs se sont à nouveau dressés. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa tour de glace, et avait continué sa vie. Son poste aujourd'hui est bien placé, mais c'est parce qu'à cette époque, seule Karen égayait ses week-ends.

Elle m'avait semblé si froide, ce jour de mars où elle avait débarqué avec Karen chez Charlie. Parfois je me demande encore comment Emmet a pu transpercer ses barricades. Mais je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Peu d'hommes accepterait d'élever une enfant qui n'est pas la leur, ni même celle de leur conjointe. Mais pas lui, peut-être parce qu'il est lui-même un grand gamin.

Le silence qui continue de s'éterniser est brusquement brisé lorsque l'on entend Emmet, qui n'a pas réussi à préparer du chocolat chaud pour Karen. Forcément, il est à peine capable de cuire des œufs. Un vague sourire passe entre nous. Parce qu'on est tous incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit à la gamine. Moi, surtout. Mais Emmet, qui n'a aucune circonstance atténuante, est presque pire.

Rose rejette ses cheveux en arrière, soupire longuement. Mais l'ambiance reste pesante. Sa voix tremble légèrement quand elle ouvre la bouche.

« Tu sais que je parle sans penser, Bella. C'est pas…

- Non. C'était, c'est vrai. Justement. »

Je sens ses yeux sur moi. Mes poings se serrent sur mes genoux, le regard fixé sur la table basse.

Rosalie continue quand même.

« Mais je suis injuste, tu sais. Et pour Karen, tu sais que tu restes la chose la plus proche de sa mère. »

Je me mords les lèvres.

« Les liens du sang, quelle joie... »

Même si j'avais aussi été ébranlée, il y a quatre ans, je n'avais jamais assez connu Renée pour vraiment la pleurer. Ni Phil. En fait, la jeune fille de seize ans que j'étais était plus dépitée à l'idée de ne jamais connaître sa mère. Pas qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais il y avait encore un faible espoir. Et contrairement à Rose, j'avais eu Alice pour me soutenir.

« Oh, très bien, si tu veux gémir, reste pas là ! Tu donnes le mauvais exemple ! »

J'esquisse un sourire. Rosalie ne sait pas faire de compliments gratuits, encore moins parler gentiment. Autant elle est sévère et protectrice de Karen, elle reste la même fille sans-gêne avec moi. Et c'est rassurant qu'elle reste elle-même. C'est sa façon à elle d'aimer.

« C'est toi, sa mère, Rose. »

Elle me regarde un instant puis tourne la tête d'un coup, les yeux brillants. Parce que sous ses aspects durs, Rosalie reste une fille terriblement sentimentale. Même si Karen ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est bien elle que Rose aime plus que tout. Elle l'a élevée, après tout.

Je lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

« Mais c'est _ma_ petite sœur. Tu dois me dire de quoi elle est réellement atteinte. Je ne suis pas stupide, elle va beaucoup trop souvent à l'hôpital pour une fille de six ans. C'est ma sœur, Rosalie. Tu es peut-être ma demi-sœur, mais Karen et moi, on a eu la même mère. Je m'inquiète de ne pas savoir. »

Elle esquisse un sourire.

« Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas sûre moi-même. Et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas comme si ça doit être très grave. »

Elle me jette un regard sarcastique. Je décide de changer de sujet.

« Tu sais qu'Alice t'en veux ? »

Ses épaules se relèvent légèrement, ses mains enserrées se desserrent. Je sais qu'elle en dit moins qu'elle n'en sait. J'attendrai les trois jours qui restent alors. Là, elle n'aura aucune excuse.

« Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que tu as fait croire à cet homme que…

- Oh, Cullen », elle m'interrompt, fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voix claque sur le nom, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suppose. Alice est persuadée que tu m'encourages dans ma 'quête de célibat'. Mais je n'ai rien contre ! C'était un pervers ! »

Elle a un petit rire.

« Oh, ce mec est un vrai salaud. »

Sa bouche se tord en une grimace.

« Crois-moi, tu le vois, tu l'évites. Il est haïssable. Alice ne veut pas que tu figure sur son palmarès. »

Je rougis. Rosalie est farouchement féministe, et ça a tendance à m'influencer.

« Je ne compte figurer sur le palmarès de personne, merci. »

Cette fois, son rire est plus franc.

« J'espère. On te trouvera quelqu'un de bien, pas un connard qui traite aussi mal les femmes. »

Elle se lève, entendant les bruits de pas qui s'approchent du salon.

« On y va ? »

Mes yeux se lèvent vers la pendule. J'ai une demi-heure avant que Karen ne se couche. Je souris. C'est bien assez pour lui raconter son histoire préférée.

* * *

**Dès que tu es né, on te fait te sentir petit. **

Ou rabaisse. J'aime bien rabaisse, ça rend bien.

J'comptais updater hier, mais on m'a tuée le cerveau avec un cours sur les moteurs à deux heures du mat', donc c'est que maintenant. Mais y a des réponses ! J'attends les théories maintenant. On v'rra qui peut se rapprocher de la vérité. xD

Oh, et le mot de la fin : _Working Class Hero_, très belle chanson à écouter et réécouter. D'ailleurs, Green Day a fait une reprise - Marylin Manson aussi. Mais John est un classique, quoi.

À bientôt ! ^_-


	5. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimer : Rien** n'est à moi. Je gagne **rien**, chuis juste en manque de chocolat et j'ai renversé mon café, vu que chuis super douée.

**NIA : **Ouais, plus que **deux chapitres**. J'ai aussi hâte que vous, et vip, vous **saurez _tout_ **du pourquoi du comment Edward n'est **pas** le gentil de cette histoire. P't-être même que vous le détesterez autant que Bella. Ou pas… J'crois qu'on est beaucoup de tordues sur ce site. Enfin, bon. Vous verrez. ^_-

Encore une fois, **merci** pour vos reviews. Mais laissez un mail, sinon je peux pas répondre. Je sais qu'il y a tant de personnes qui lisent, et je les en remercie. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à publier si on n'est pas lu. Mais si tu prends la peine de me laisser une review, je prends celle de répondre. Si questions il y a, ou juste pour dire ceci, cela, et en gros te remercier. J'y tiens. Tu te reconnaîtras, **merci**. ^o^

* * *

_**4**_

_"Beneath the make-up and behind the smile I am just a girl who whishes for the world."_

— _**Marilyn Monroe

* * *

**_

« Je refuse.

- Mais, Bella…

- Non. »

Alice me tire par la manche, sautillant sur place.

« Bella. Bella. Bellaaaaa. »

Ses grand yeux bleus rivés au miens, je tourne rapidement la tête. Pas question de me faire avoir par cette surexcitée de la vie.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, tu sais. Tout le monde se doute qu'Alice obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. »

Je foudroie ma colocataire du regard.

Angela est une gentille fille. Très gentille. Trop gentille. Et justement elle a tendance à être bien trop obligeante avec Alice. Comme si cette minuscule chose peut toujours avoir raison. Ou peut-être est-elle simplement réaliste. Il est dur de gagner contre Alice.

Sourcils froncé, je commets l'erreur de lever le regard. Les yeux bleus me transpercent, prêts à déverser des centaines de larmes au moindre refus de ma part. Je soutiens sa moue attristée quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Alice pousse un cri suraigu, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

Comment ça se fait que je ne peux pas résister aux visages attristés des deux plus grandes manipulatrices que je connaisse ? À la limite, Karen est une gamine, et je suis incapable de ne pas craquer toujours devant un enfant, mais Alice est juste ma meilleure amie. Qui ressemble à une enfant…

Je grogne. Au moins, avec Rosalie, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, je peux donc tenter de m'opposer à elle avec un semblant de victoire. Même si contester Rose m'effraie toujours un peu.

Alice se remet à me tirer vers l'armoire.

« Mais je veux paaaaas. »

Je tente de me débattre, mais pour une chose aussi petite, mon amie a une poigne de fer.

« Bella, tu es tellement belle quand tu ne te caches pas sous tes fringues de vieille fille. »

Je continue de gesticuler comme une fille de trois ans qui refuse d'aller dire bonjour à la grande-tante qui fait peur.

« Non. Si je viens, c'est en jean, point final.

- Mais Bellaaaa !

- Naaan, pas les yeux ! Je tomberai pas deux fois dans le panneau, avec ta mine de chien battu ! »

J'entends Angela rire. Je la fusille du regard.

« Oh, c'est bon ! Tu pourrais au moins prendre mon parti ! C'est avec moi que tu vis ! »

Elle rit plus fort.

« À quoi bon, Bella. Tu n'as aucune chance contre Alice Brandon ! »

Celle-ci se met à sourire, comme le démon qu'elle est.

« Bien sûr qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Elle va venir passer l'aprèm' avec nous. Et pas en baggy. »

Je fais des pieds, des mains, crie.

« Pas question ! »

* * *

J'adresse un sourire crispé à Jessica qui me détaille froidement lorsque je m'assieds en face. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Que si je me retrouve dans un jean très serré, c'est pour lui piquer Mike. C'est loin d'être le cas. Qu'elle le garde, son blondinet, je suis pas intéressée. Même si le concerné a du mal à comprendre. Mais il reste sympa. Comme Jess quand elle n'a pas peur que je lui vole la vedette.

« Alors, elle est pas belle, la Bella ? »

Ce qui arrive fréquemment avec Alice dans les parages.

« Bien sûr, Bella est toujours jolie. »

Avec Mike qui en rajoute une couche.

Rougissant de plus en plus, je baisse les yeux. Je sens le regard noir de Jess peser sur mes épaules. Pourtant, je n'y peux rien si elle n'ose pas l'inviter au cinéma. C'est pas comme si je lui mets des bâtons dans les roues, ou que je suis même présente le week-end. Je lui laisse le champ libre, je ne veux rien d'autre que l'amitié. Sauf que les deux énergumènes ont du mal à comprendre.

« Vous avez commandé ? »

Je lance un regard reconnaissant vers Angela.

Cette fille sait toujours comment m'aider. Si Alice est ma moitié féminine, ma sœur de cœur, et ma meilleure amie, Angela n'est pas loin derrière.

« Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude. »

Tyler m'adresse un sourire contraint.

« Par contre, Bella, Alice nous avait prévenus que tu viendrais, mais on sait pas ce que tu bois ; tu ne sors presque jamais avec nous. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Jess me lance un regard supérieur, mais je suis trop occupée à tenter de tuer ma meilleure amie des yeux. Elle étouffe son rire derrière sa main, partageant un clin d'œil avec Angela.

J'adresse un sourire qui tient plus de la grimace à Tyler avant de me lever vers le comptoir. Mon sourire tombe vite en le voyant dénuder mes jambes, puis mon postérieur.

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Ca va être une longue après-midi. Parce que je sais très bien ce que je suis. Celle avec qui personne n'a réussi à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser. Je suis devenue la fille inaccessible sur le campus.

Surtout, que comme Alice le dit, je ne suis pas moche. Même si Renée est sortie très tôt de ma vie, que je n'ai que peu de souvenirs d'elle, voire presque pas, j'ai hérité de ses traits. Ses cheveux bruns, son petit nez, ses hautes pommettes, son menton. J'ai sa taille, ses mains fines, et son rire. La seule chose que j'ai vraiment de Charlie, ce sont les yeux. Et les lèvres, un peu. Puis, je souris comme lui. Les rougissements aussi. C'est une des choses que je hais le plus chez moi, encore plus que ma lèvre supérieure plus épaisse que celle inférieure.

Ma mère n'aurait jamais rougi, tandis que moi, je deviens couleur tomate au moindre sous-entendu. Renée était belle, Renée avait du succès, Renée était fière et sûre d'elle, elle ne rougissait pas, jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre, de rougir. Mais outre ce détail, je lui ressemble, et malgré ma maladresse, je sais que je suis belle. Et je sais que c'est la beauté de ma mère qui attire.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne céde pas aux avances. Je suis fière de ressembler à ma mère, c'est une des seules choses qu'elle m'a donnée. Je compte bien garder mon apparence pour moi, et ce le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai besoin d'un petit ami, en plus.

Même si je crois en l'amour. Il me suffit de voir la douce Angela. Elle est complètement folle de Ben, et c'est réciproque. Ma colocataire passe tous ses week-ends chez lui, depuis notre entrée à la fac. Et ils sont toujours restés ensembles, contre vents et marées. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, Angela est la meilleure des colocataires que je puisse avoir. Mais c'est à se demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas déjà emménagé ensemble. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas contre toutes formes de couples, je suis pour ! Seulement pas pour un oui, ou pour un non. Ou juste pour ne pas être seul, comme le font la plupart des gens. Et encore moins pour être un quelconque butin de guerre sur la liste d'un homme.

Je trouverais peut-être quelqu'un de bien, un jour, qui sait. Et alors, Karen pourrait avoir d'autres frères et soeurs pour jouer, même si théoriquement, elle serait leur tante. Mais on ne peut pas demander à une enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère de ne pas appeler l'autre copie existante 'maman'.

Revenant à la table, je remarque que tous les regards me fixent. Surtout Jess qui semble tenter de me donner le mauvais œil. Sa voix est sèche, encore plus glaciale que son regard.

« Bella, c'est vrai que tu as rencontré Edward Cullen? _Le _Edward Cullen ? »

Mes sourcils se froncent, je regarde Alice, lèvres serrées.

« Euh, je suppose qu'il n'y en a qu'un… »

Ma voix meurt dans ma gorge face au regard furieux de Jessica.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas Edward _Cullen_. Ne me dis pas _ça_ ! »

Je lui réponds par un regard vide.

Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je suis amie avec Jess. Elle est superficielle, à des tendances chiantes, ne pense que fringues, blush et mecs. Alice aussi, mais elle ne fait pas juste semblant de m'apprécier, elle a également une culture étonnante, une intelligence acérée. Je le sais bien, je suis souvent la proie de ses plans les plus farfelus.

Jessica continue sa tirade, déterminée à impressionner quelqu'un. Sûrement Mike.

« Tu connais _forcément_ Edward Cullen ! C'est l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique !

- Euh, ah ? »

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, un regard rêveur collé au visage. J'échange un sourire en coin avec Alice, tandis qu'Angela rit sous cape. Je me doute qu'elle fait ça en partie pour avoir l'attention de Mike. Même s'il semble juste mal à l'aise.

« Il a hérité beaucoup d'argent à la mort de son père. Il est tellement connu ! Il participe à un tas d'œuvres caritatives. Puis, il est jeune, et vraiment très beau. Très très_ beau_. »

J'arque un sourcil, pas si sûre qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul et même Edward Cullen, finalement. L'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a surtout reluquée comme un objet à vendre.

« S'il est connu juste parce qu'il est riche, je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel… »

Face à son visage livide, je décide de me taire. Je vois Alice tenter de contenir son rire derrière ses mains, mais ses épaules qui secouent la trahissent.

Pas que ce soit très important, d'ordinaire Jessica aurait hurlé au meurtre, mais aujourd'hui c'est à moi qu'elle en veut. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Comme si j'ai commis le pêché suprême en refusant Dieu en personne.

« Il t'a dragué, et tu as _refusé_ ? »

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je lance un regard implorant vers Alice qui observe Jessica, l'air réprobateur sous son fou rire.

Mon téléphone se met alors à sonner. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers l'appareil salvateur.

« C'est Rose, je dois prendre ça. »

Mon ton faussement gêné ne trompe personne, je n'ai jamais su mentir, mais je suis déjà à deux mètres de la sortie.

« Allô ? »

Il y a un silence, puis une respiration saccadée se fait entendre.

« Bella… »

La voix m'effraye. J'ai presque du mal à la reconnaître sur les bruits de fond.

« Rose ? »

D'habitude si forte et sûre d'elle, elle sonne faible, anéantie, et traîne comme si le poids du monde vient de s'écrouler sur ses épaules. Il n'y a qu'une chose pour cela… Mon cœur se serre.

« Bella… C'est Karen… »

* * *

**Sous le maquillage et derrière le sourire je ne suis qu'une fille qui souhaite avoir le monde. **

Ou l'espère. Ca sonne bien, l'espère. Même si ça fait pas très français, tout ça.

J'comptais publier plus tôt, mais la fatigue a eu raison de moi c'te semaine. Puis après, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire du fluff, et ce chapitre devait en être. Histoire de balancer ce qui va se passer d'ici le prochain chapitre. Résultat, il sonne moins léger que je le voulais. Tant pis, mais sinon, y aurait pas d'update avant deux semaines. Ce qui est con, vu que je sais parfaitement où je vais. Mais j'ai mes exams et tout, pas que j'étudie des masses, mais bon. En tous cas, j'compte arriver au moins à la préface avant juin, histoire qu'on vous connaissiez le fin mot de l'histoire avant les vacs. Bref, j'dois aller bosser mon oral, là, donc à bientôt les gens.


	6. Chapitre V

**Disclaimer : Rien** ne m'appartient. Mais vous savez ça.

**NIA : **Vous savez quoi ? J'ai plus d'oraux ! C'est trop bien, parce que, sérieux, je suis une quiche en oral, j'suis plus douée avec ma plume, c'est bien pour ça que j'écris. Bref, j'envoie donc ce chapitre que je trouve… Mais bon, j'suis en retard sur mon plan, et il y a ce cliffhanger, qui traîne depuis plus longtemps que prévu. Autre chose, je suis pas du tout exhaustive dans le jargon médical, donc j'essaie de vérifier mes infos avant de poster n'importe quoi, mais bon. C'est là que j'me dis que c'est con que j'regarde pas des masses de séries. Enfin, bon, j'espère que l'essentiel est compréhensible. Et si ça l'est pas, que c'est pas crédible, ni rien, bah... C'est une fic, les n'enfants. ^^

Et **merci** pour vos reviews. Ca me fait **vraiment** plaisir. Pensez à m'laisser un mail, ou au pire envoyez-moi un MP, histoire que j'puisse vous répondre.

Ceci étant dit, j'vous préviens que c'est un chapitre plus **noir**. Pas que je veuille faire pleurer dans les chaumières, mais faut bien avancer dans l'histoire, huhu.

**Ne lectuuuure. **^_-

* * *

_**5**_

"_All little girls should be told they are pretty, even if they aren't. "_

— _**Marilyn Monroe

* * *

**_

J'ai l'impression que mes jambes ne peuvent pas me porter assez vite, qu'avec chaque pas précipité, je me perds un peu plus. J'ai peur de m'égarer, de ne jamais sortir de ce labyrinthe de couloirs blancs, que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se passe le temps que je trouve la chambre, et que je n'arrive, finalement qu'en retard. Trop tard.

Voyant une infirmière sortir d'un bureau, je m'élance vers elle.

« La chambre 356 ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Elle pointe le bout du couloir.

« Celle-ci. »

Cependant, je me hâte déjà vers la pièce, ouvrant la porte rapidement.

Mes yeux ne se posent qu'une fraction de seconde sur Rosalie, figée dans le fauteuil près du lit. Je cherche surtout ma petite sœur sous l'amas de couvertures blanches. Son minuscule corps à peine visible dans le lit, ma Karen est si mince... Une tonne de fils dépassent sur les bords du lit. Ma gorge se serre. Je m'affale près du lit.

« Bella… »

Je mords mes lèvres en regardant la jeune femme.

« Rose… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? »

Je me doute que la blâmer ne sert à rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je savais. Je savais, que ce n'était pas 'rien de grave'. Je le savais.

Elle détourne le regard. Ses mains se tordent sur ses genoux, ce qui n'augure rien de bon. Rosalie Hale ne montre jamais son agitation.

« Le rendez-vous était demain. Je voulais être sûre avant de te… »

Elle inspire profondément, assez pour que je m'aperçoive que ses épaules tremblent. Légèrement, mais assez pour m'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'elle avait sonné à la porte de Charlie il y a quelques années déjà, Rosalie avait l'air chamboulé. On voyait tous qu'elle tentait vainement de garder contenance, et personne n'avait insisté. Le fin mot de l'histoire pouvait attendre, j'avais peut-être perdu une mère que je n'avais jamais connue et qui n'avait jamais réellement voulu de moi, mais je gagnais deux sœurs. Je pouvais accepter l'état des choses.

Surtout que si je ne l'avais pas vue lutter pour ne pas craquer cette fois-là, je n'aurais peut-être jamais cru que Rosalie est capable d'aimer. Mais j'avais mal évalué la manière dont elles se tenaient, avec Karen. J'avais juste pensé qu'elle avait du mal à nous confier l'enfant alors qu'elle ne nous connaissait pas.

Aujourd'hui, je me demande si, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas Rose qui se raccrochait réellement à Karen ; qu'en réalité, c'était la fillette âgée de trois ans qui soutenait l'adulte de vingt-et-un ans.

Et si ça a bien été le cas, la seule personne à laquelle elle s'est véritablement agrippée ses derniers années se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital…

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, Bell… »

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge.

Je ressens un pincement au cœur, en me disant que c'est tout de même ma petite sœur, comme c'était ma mère, mais sincèrement, je n'envie pas Rose. Ça doit surtout être horrible. À sa place, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je deviendrais folle, probablement.

Je l'entends prendre une longue respiration.

« Oh, et tant qu'à faire… J'ai reçu les résultats des tests, ce matin, Bella… »

Lèvres pincées, elle ne dévie pas le regard d'un point imaginaire au plafond.

« Je, je ne comptais pas te le dire tout de suite. Je pensais attendre demain, après le rendez-vous de Karen pour pouvoir annoncer au moins une bonne nouvelle. »

Mon estomac se tord en appréhendant ce que ses mots laissent sous-entendre.

Elle a un petit rire sans joie avant de poser ses yeux sur l'enfant, toujours endormie.

« 'Faut croire que tous mes plans foirent. »

J'avale une goulée d'air, espérant que ce n'est pas ce que je crois :

« Il doit bien y avoir moyen de… »

Elle m'interrompt sèchement.

« Aucun. Je le saurais. »

Cette fois, ce sont mes entrailles qui se déforment, mon estomac se soulève. Si j'avais eu le temps d'avaler mon café, nul doute qu'il ne serait pas resté beaucoup plus longtemps dans mon ventre.

« Rose… »

Ses yeux humides se tournent vers moi. Elle a l'air horrible. Pourtant, je me doute que je suis sûrement pire, car malgré sa mine réellement épouvantable, Rosalie reste belle. Je ne sais pas comment.

« T'inquiète. Je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfants… »

Elle m'adresse un faible sourire, puis replace ses yeux sur Karen.

« C'est pour ça que je peux pas la perdre, Bella… Je peux pas. Je… »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, la tournant vers moi.

« Hé, Rose. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon épaule.

« J'ai si peur, Bella. Je peux pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je la perds ?

- Sh, Rose… »

Ses bras me serrent avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis que je la berce doucement.

« Je n'ai qu'une fille, Bella… Je n'ai qu'elle…

- Je sais, Rose, je sais. »

Mordant mes lèvres, je l'enlace plus fort en sentant les larmes qu'elle n'arrive plus à retenir dans mon cou.

« Je n'ai vraiment qu'elle… Je n'aurai jamais… Jamais, je… »

Je l'étreins contre moi, murmurant dans son oreille pour calmer ses soubresauts.

Je ne connais que peu de choses de la vie de ma sœur par alliance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie antérieure. Je me doute quand même qu'elle n'est pas née stérile. Et aussi, que c'est arrivé peu avant la mort de Renée et Phil. Je ne veux pas m'aventurer plus loin. C'est suffisamment horrible qu'une femme comme Rose, qui aime autant les enfants, ne puisse pas en avoir. Et c'est encore plus injuste que celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille soit internée en ce moment même.

La porte s'ouvre alors.

Nous nous écartons brusquement l'une de l'autre. Un docteur en blouse blanche se tient dans le chambranle, l'air gêné.

Rosalie détourne le visage, reniflant discrètement. Je fais comme si je ne la vois pas essuyer ses yeux, même si n'importe qui peut distinguer les traces de mascara qui ont coulées.

J'adresse un sourire crispé à l'homme.

« Miss Dwyer ? »

Je secoue la tête avant de me lever pour lui serrer la main.

« Bella Swan, je suis sa sœur. »

Relâchant ma paume, il me scrute attentivement, les yeux emplis de sollicitude.

« Mes excuses. Je suis Carlisle, je m'occuperai désormais du cas de Karen. »

Ma gorge se comprime un peu plus. Le cas ?

Les mots franchissent ma bouche.

« Qu'a-t-elle ? »

Il lance un rapide regard vers Rosalie, qui n'a pas bougé du pied du lit, caressant les cheveux blonds de la fillette.

« Que savez-vous de la maladie de Wilson ? »

Mon cœur manque un battement.

« Qu'elle est héréditaire… »

Il hoche la tête, me souriant tristement.

« Effectivement. Vous êtes sa sœur, avez-vous déjà été dépistée ? »

Je secoue à nouveau la tête, avant d'avaler la boule dans ma gorge pour demander quand même :

« Vous êtes sûr? Elle n'a que six ans, docteur. »

L'air très doux, il me fait asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« L'état est avancé, miss Swan. Les résultats sont positifs. Ce n'est pas une hépatite chronique comme le pensait mon collègue. Nous sommes au stade de la cirrhose. »

- Une greffe ? »

Face à son regard désolé, je pense que je vais vomir. Je sais que cette maladie est traîtresse et se présente souvent à un stade avancé… Mais Karen a seulement six ans. On ne va pas lui faire une greffe de foie à six ans !

J'exhale à plusieurs reprises pour me calmer.

Carlisle se tourne vers Rose.

« Rosalie, je déteste faire cela, mais je dois vous parler de votre assurance. »

Le regard vide, elle le scrute quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je sais… »

Sa voix traîne dans l'air. L'homme contemple à son tour Karen. Si petite, si jeune. Frêle. Avec une bonne douzaine de fils qui dépassent de ses bras, son torse. Elle ne devrait pas être là, que Renée ait ou non fait des conneries pendant sa grossesse, elle ne doit pas être là.

Se raclant la gorge, Carlisle cherche de ses yeux bleus ceux de Rosalie.

« Je suis désolé, vous savez que si j'en avais les moyens, je ne vous demanderai rien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

Je sens mon estomac s'enfoncer un peu plus.

« Mais, Rose, ton travail…

- Ne me donnera pas de prêt. J'ai une bonne place, mais je n'y suis que depuis trois ans. »

Elle me regarde, lèvres serrées.

« Et tu es bien placée pour savoir que je n'y suis plus la plus aimée. »

Évidemment. Il y a des conséquences très professionnelles à refuser de coucher avec le fils du patron. Pas que ce dernier soit au courant, mais il n'empêche que depuis l'emploi de Rosalie est devenu insupportable.

Carlisle nous dévisage avant de tendre la main vers Rose.

« Venez, je vais vous donner une liste d'associations, en plus des papiers à remplir pour la liste d'attente. Ne perdez pas espoir, Rosalie. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. »

Celle-ci embrasse le front de la fillette avant de le suivre.

Il m'offre un sourire réconfortant, refermant la porte de la chambre.

Je me rapproche du bord du lit, observe le visage pâle de Karen. Ma main caresse son front.

« Belle ? »

Sa voix sonne enrouée. Je relève la tête pour examiner ses iris, voir s'ils ont effectivement un contour couleur bronze. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'elle garde longs pour ressembler et être aussi belle que Rose, sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Je le tâte, le remontant un peu sous sa tête.

« Je suis désolée… »

Fronçant les sourcils, j'attrape sa petite main, y dépose un baiser.

« Pourquoi donc, mon amour? Tu n'as pas à être désolée.

- Si... »

Ses grands yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus, comme pour mieux me voir.

« Rose avait dit que je pouvais faire une fête pour toi, pour mon anniversaire. »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr. L'anniversaire. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de son état.

« Oh, ma puce, c'est pas grave. »

Je caresse ses boucles. C'est tout à fait un plan de Rosalie, ça. Endormir ma méfiance et tenter de me caser à l'anniversaire de Karen, que je ne manquerai pas.

« On fera une fête pour_ toi_, pour _ton_ anniversaire, ma belle. Que tu sois ici ou chez Rose. Juré. »

Elle me sourit, serre les doigts qui enserrent toujours sa paume.

« Tu me laisses pas seule, hein ? »

Qui penserait, en la voyant sourire, qu'elle va sur la route du cancer du foie ?

Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

« Non, je reste avec toi, mon ange. »

* * *

**Il faudrait dire à toutes les petites filles qu'elles sont jolies, même si elles ne le sont pas. **

Parce que, ça sonne bizarre, toutes les petites filles devraient être dîtes.

Certaines ont vu le coup venir… Et anyway vous savez probablement où l'on va, désormais. Si c'est le cas, je vous aime ! J'suis même prête à offrir des cookies ! Ah oui, vous en avez rien à foûtre. xD En revanche, j'me propose d'envoyer un preview à toutes celles qui devineront une ou plusieurs de mes sources ! Oh, et je dirai pourquoi Monroe, par la même… =p Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos élucubrations. Rendez-vous au chapitre prochain. ^_-


	7. Chapitre VI

**Disclaimer : **Je n'écris que pour mon bon plaisir, je ne gagne absolument rien.

**NIA : **J'AI VU **BRIAN MOLKO**!!! *mode groupie _on_* _Oh my fucking God_!! Kyyyaaaaaaaaa!! *mode groupie _off_*

Sérieusement, j'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte. Oh, et le nouveau batteur est vraiment rock 'n roll, en plus, il a un super jeu. Puis, **Ghinzu**… Trop trop bien ! ^o^ Et j'suis tombée amoureuse du second groupe… Une classe monstre, **The Jim Jones Revue**, j'me passe l'album en boucle, là ! \o/ Bref, c'était outrageusement génial, ces quatre heures de concert - j'ai encore du mal à sentir mes jambes, ou mes pieds, ou mes bras. Oh, et j'ai plus de voix aussi… Mais ça valait tellement le coup ! *o*

Encore une fois, **merci** pour vos reviews. J'avais dit que j'envoyais le chapitre hier soir, et je comptais réellement le faire vu qu'en général, j'm'endors pas avant sept heures du mat'. Mais en rentrant j'avais mal partout et j'étais vraiment sur mon nuage, donc j'aurais écrit n'importe quoi, limite j'vous aurais raconté ma soirée… xD Et c'est le chapitre de l'offre, donc même si vous savez où l'on va, j'ai intérêt à bien mener l'intrigue afin de donner des indices quant à la suite, et ç'aurait été dur vu comment je planais.. Puis malgré mon réveil à huit heures, je planais encore, et quand j'ai émergé, j'ai dû faire des moyennes, et depuis que j'ai terminé, je suis mise à la rédaction de ce chapitre que j'ai **allongé**, pour la peine… J'devais faire le diner, mais bon…xD

J'arrête de blablater, et je rappelle, nous arrivons enfin à la **préface**. ^^

**Ne lecture **les n'enfants. ~_^

* * *

_**6**_

_"Ever notice how 'What the hell' is always the right answer ?"_

— _**Marilyn Monroe

* * *

**_

Une infirmière passe.

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est un docteur en blouse blanche.

Puis, un couple traverse le couloir, l'homme soutenant la femme qui tient son ventre rond de neuf mois à deux mains.

Rosalie la regarde d'un drôle d'air. De l'envie mélangé à de l'amertume, je suppose.

Je me demande encore comment nous en sommes arrivées là.

Quelques jours plus tôt, j'étais encore avec mes amis ; à boire un verre. Et brusquement, la famille que je me suis construite depuis quatre ans s'effondre d'un coup. Car je me doute que sans Karen, Rose n'aurait jamais fait l'effort de chercher à me connaître.

À peu de choses près, je suis la copie conforme de Renée. De ce fait, si Charlie me considère comme une poupée de verre et m'accorderait la lune, Rose a suffisamment vécu avec ma mère pour savoir qu'elle ne souhaite pas nouer des liens avec une autre femme pareille.

Ce n'est qu'à cause de Karen, qui revoit Renée en moi, qu'elle a fait un effort pour finalement s'apercevoir que mentalement je ne suis nullement comme Renée. Si elle me considère comme sa sœur à ce jour, ce n'est dû qu'à la fillette. Et je sais qu'en perdant ma petite-sœur, je perdrais aussi ma demi-sœur, la famille que je n'ai pas demandé mais qui représente tellement pour moi aujourd'hui.

Car si Alice est ma meilleure amie, ma jumelle, j'ai toujours voulu une grande sœur, une présence féminine plus âgée pour s'occuper de moi. À la manière de la mère que je n'ai pas eue. Rose remplit ce rôle à la perfection. C'est juste qui elle est. Et je ne veux pas la perdre.

Une fois la femme enceinte partie, je me décide à briser le silence qui pèse.

« Tu sais…

- Non, je ne veux pas savoir. »

Elle détourne les yeux.

Je sais qu'elle a peur de ce que je vais lui dire. Je me doute également qu'elle a l'impression que c'est de sa faute, si tout le monde disparait autour d'elle. D'abord son père, puis sa mère, enfin Phil et Renée. Elle était fiancée, aussi, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose à Karen, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remettra. C'est inscrit dans les moindres traits de son visage, elle s'accroche à l'enfant comme à sa propre vie. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est.

« C'est injuste, Rose, parce que tu aurais été une mère géniale.

- Bella…

- C'est vrai, tu sais, je le vois chaque jour avec Karen. Tu es une mère formidable, et elle n'est pas réellement liée à toi. Et tu l'aimes tellement, tu es tellement bonne pour elle… Alors que tu as eu Renée comme belle-mère, et on sait toutes que ma mère n'aurait jamais du l'être… »

Je ris, un peu. Parce que je sais ce que je suis en train de dire, à mots couverts.

Vu ma maladresse, j'ai passé un temps fou à l'hôpital de Forks. Bras cassé, plâtre à la jambe, évanouissement à la vue du sang, et j'en passe. Charlie arrivait directement du travail, catastrophé de voir la copie carbone de son ex-femme dans un lit blanc. Déjà qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les mots, il panique encore plus avec une jeune fille incapable de se doucher seule. C'est Alice et sa mère qui venait en général m'aider, parfois même me chercher pour tranquilliser mon père. Madame Brandon a toujours été très douce avec moi, rassurante, je lui dois beaucoup.

Mais il n'empêche que ce n'est pas pareil.

Je n'ai jamais eu de mère angoissée qui se rongeait les sangs dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital après que j'aie fait une mauvaise chute, par exemple. Pas que je tienne absolument à imposer cela à quiconque, c'est horrible ce sentiment d'impuissance absolue. Cependant, il est vrai qu'il n'y a jamais eu une mère pour m'attendre, où que ce soit. Même si je n'en ai pas eu tellement besoin, entourée comme je l'étais, puis ayant toujours accepté le fait que Renée était une femme à part, que j'admire et que je tente d'imiter depuis l'enfance.

Pourtant quand je vois Rose, surtout maintenant, une petite part en moi ne peut s'empêcher de penser que j'aurais voulu l'avoir pour mère.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Rose. Toi, tu as été faîte juste pour être mère. »

La gorge épaisse, je me mords les lèvres. Parce que c'est cruel, tellement injuste et tellement atroce, de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. De penser que je peux perdre ma sœur, de me sentir mal pour Rosalie et de me dire que je suis égoïste de penser à moi dans un moment pareil.

Rose se penche vers moi, les yeux serrés.

« Bella. »

Ses bras m'enserrent contre elle, ses doigts traçant des cercles dans mon dos.

Parce que c'est ce qu'est Rose, quand elle est oblige Karen à se brosser les dents après chaque repas, l'empêche de courir, de jouer comme elle voudrait, ou est tétanisée à attendre sur une chaise inconfortable - elle n'est qu'une mère, qui va peut-être perdre son unique enfant.

Et c'est pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle cherche à m'apaiser alors que je me doute qu'elle souffre plus que moi en ce moment.

Je la serre plus fort contre moi, reniflant légèrement. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, les crispant de toutes mes forces. Je ne suis pas venue là pour pleurer. Pas du tout. Sinon, je serais allée en cours. Mais il semble que je sois trop faible pour contenir mes émotions.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps nous restons enlacées Rose et moi, s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement. Du moins c'est mon cas. Je la sens juste retirer ses bras au bout d'un long moment, après m'avoir bercé jusqu'à ce que je sois calme.

Elle m'adresse un sourire crispé, essuie doucement mes joues mouillées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'en sortir. Elle n'aura rien. »

Elle lève les yeux au plafond, comme chaque fois qu'elle tente de maîtriser ses larmes. Et parce que je suis stupide, je sens mes propres yeux s'humidifier à nouveau.

« Stop, Bella. »

Rosalie pose sa main sur ma joue.

« On ne va pas pleurer éternellement. »

Elle se mord les lèvres.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous à la banque. Je sais que tu vas rester plus longtemps que tu ne devrais. Et je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, ce serait hypocrite de ma part… »

Sourcils froncés, elle continue de me jauger du regard.

« Mais n'oublie pas que tu as des examens à réviser, d'accord, Belle ? »

Mon cœur se serre face à l'ironie. C'est toujours Karen qui m'appelle 'Belle'. Elle tenait à me trouver un surnom qu'elle m'aurait inventée elle-même, rien que pour me le donner, parce que s'il y a bien une chose que la froide et sarcastique Rosalie Hale a appris à ma petite sœur, c'est bien d'aimer, et de donner tout ceux qu'on peut à ceux qu'on aime.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre. Rose me sourit. Elle embrasse mon front, puis se lève. Je sais qu'elle fait la forte pour me rassurer, alors je décide de lui laisser cinq minutes seule avec la gamine. Elle est sa mère, après tout.

Je sèche mes yeux rapidement avant d'acheter deux cafés au distributeur. Comme dit Rose, j'ai des cours à apprendre, et comme depuis trois jours, je le ferai la nuit. On n'a pas inventé le café pour rien.

Je prends la direction de la chambre de Karen à mon tour, frappe à la porte afin de laisser le temps à Rose de rétablir sa façade. Son visage composé me sourit lorsque je lui tends le café.

« Merci, Bella. »

Après avoir embrassé le front de Karen une dernière fois, elle part rapidement à longues enjambées, comme si en s'attardant elle sait qu'elle ne partira pas.

Je prends sa place au chevet du lit, m'assieds doucement pour contempler le visage serein de Karen. Je bouge légèrement ses mèches blondes.

Elle a l'air si tranquille, apaisée. Outre le fait qu'elle soit aussi pâle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est qu'endormie. Mais après tout, les morts aussi n'ont l'air qu'assoupi…

La pensée me glace.

J'ai besoin d'air, de respirer, de…

M'avançant de mes jambes tremblantes, je sors dans le couloir blanc. Je laisse la porte ouverte, comme ça s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je le saurai. M'adossant au mur près du chambranle, je prends ma tête entre mes mains, soupirant profondément. Je me sens lasse, si lasse… Et si inutile, à ne rien pouvoir faire sauf attendre anxieusement que l'on nous en dise plus, ou qu'elle se réveille. Normalement, Karen est une enfant surexcitée, mais depuis qu'elle est là, elle passe la majorité du temps somnolente.

« Bella ? »

Ne reconnaissant nullement la voix masculine, alors qu'en règle générale je les mémorise plutôt bien, je relève la tête.

Je dévisage l'inconnu qui me surplombe de toute sa hauteur, situation vaguement familière étant donné que je ne suis pas très grande. Ses yeux verts fixent mon visage pitoyable un quart de seconde, avant de descendre le long de ma silhouette. C'est à cela que je le replace.

Le fameux Edward Cullen.

Il revient à mes yeux rougis, avant de tenter un sourire.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez Rosalie, il me semble. »

Je hoche vaguement la tête. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre un imbécile maintenant.

Comme si l'établissement lui appartient, il reste au milieu du couloir, face à moi.

« Il me semble stupide de te demander si ça va… »

Il lance un sourire en coin auquel je ne réponds pas.

« Mais une aussi jolie fille ne devrait pas se morfondre dans un coin, comme ça. »

Sa main passe dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se penche vers moi, souriant toujours.

« Pourquoi vous me parlez ? »

Ma voix sèche semble le déstabiliser une demi-seconde. J'espère juste qu'il va comprendre le message, a assez de compassion pour me laisser en paix.

« J'aurais aimé connaître ton nom complet, Bella… »

Mes yeux flashent.

« _Isabella_. Nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Il incline la tête sur le côté.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être amis. »

Je secoue la tête, dégoûtée. Apparemment non. Il ne faut pas espérer avoir la paix, même dans un hôpital, alors que sa petite sœur va peut-être mourir.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes gênant là? Que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler avec un crétin imbu de lui-même ?

- Un 'crétin imbu de lui-même' ? Oh, j'ai eu pire. »

Il sourit, l'air moqueur.

Je regrette presque de m'être habituée à avoir un vocabulaire impeccable. Mais il faut bien, quand on passe autant de temps avec une enfant de six ans. Je lance un regard vers la porte de la chambre. Si j'y retourne au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter cet homme.

Il regarde dans la même direction que moi, puis demande de but en blanc :

« Et comment va Karen ? »

Baissant la tête, je me mords les lèvres, prenant une profonde respiration. Je ne vais pas pleurer devant lui. Je ne vais pas pleurer tout court. Je tente de compter les dalles sur le sol, mais elles deviennent de plus en plus floues.

Je le sens plus que je ne le vois s'approcher de la porte dans la chambre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il marmonne vaguement quelque chose :

« J'aurai dû m'en douter. »

Ses doigts se posant sous mon menton pour relever mon visage vers lui, je tourne la tête dans l'autre sens.

« Bella Swan, alors ? »

Sa voix s'est brusquement faite sérieuse. Je ne compte pas pour autant le regarder, même si je ne sais pas comment il connaît mon nom. Karen est sous le nom de famille de Phil, après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre ? »

Il empoigne mon menton pour me forcer à le voir. Il scrute attentivement mon visage larmoyant, cherchant mes yeux que je détourne rapidement.

Les secondes s'éternisant, ma respiration se fait plus agitée. Je ne veux même pas savoir s'il contemple toujours mes larmes ou mon corps, mais peu importe. Au moment où je tente de me dégager, il me relâche, les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne.

« Et si je te propose un moyen de sauver ta sœur, miss Swan ? »

Comment sait-il que Karen est ma sœur ? Mon regard rencontre le sien, un frisson me parcourant l'échine. Je ne devrais pas faire confiance à un être pareil. Il ne peut pas faire sauver une vie, malgré tout l'argent qu'on dit qu'il a. Cependant les mots m'échappent tout de même.

« Dîtes toujours. »

Sans un mot il attrape ma main, m'entraîne dans la chambre où Karen dort toujours avant de refermer soigneusement la porte.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit, passe mes doigts tremblants sur son front. Elle est si petite... Si jeune... C'est si injuste.

Ses pas s'approchent du pied du lit.

« Ainsi, c'est donc elle, Karen. »

J'acquiesce de la tête. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Je sens le poids de ses yeux sur mes épaules.

« Karen Dwyer?

- Ma demi-sœur. »

J'inspire par la bouche.

« Elle n'a que six ans. Bientôt sept. Bientôt. »

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retourne vers l'homme, imperturbable dans son costume. Sa main droite est à nouveau dans ses cheveux, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir à quoi.

« Si vous n'êtes que demi-sœur, ça signifie qu'il y a toutes les chances que toi, tu ne sois pas atteinte de la maladie de wilson, hm... »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Mais d'où sort ce type ? Comment en sait-il autant sur moi ?

« Comment savez-vous…

- Ce n'est pas la question. »

Il m'observe soigneusement de sa hauteur.

« La question est de savoir jusqu'où tu irais, Bella Swan pour sauver ta demi-sœur. Qu'es-tu prête à faire ? »

Son interrogation me prend au dépourvue. Qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Ne réfléchissant pas à deux fois, je réponds immédiatement.

« N'importe quoi. »

Ses yeux verts me percent du regard, comme s'ils essayaient de lire à travers moi.

« Bien. En ce cas, j'ai une offre à te proposer. »

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je viens de signer un pacte avec le diable ? Je n'ai encore consenti à rien. Pourtant mon cœur tambourine, me disant de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme aux yeux bien trop verts.

Ma langue se délie, dans un dernier effort de calmer le trouble qui grandit en moi.

« Mais ce n'est pas comme si quelques billets vont pouvoir lui acheter un nouveau foie, on ne peut pas acheter des vies humaines. On ne peut pas les sauver juste en payant un prix plus ou moins important. »

Il se contente de me sourire.

« Tu te trompes. On peut tout acheter. Surtout les vies humaines. Beaucoup de gens sont prêts à des folies contre une somme raisonnable. »

Une sueur froide descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?

« Ce n'est pas la question. »

Un rire lui échappe car je reprends ses mots.

« Non en effet. J'offre de payer toutes les charges, j'entends l'opération, mais aussi les médicaments - avant, pendant et après. Sachant que ta sœur suivra toute sa vie un traitement médicamenteux, ce n'est pas rien. »

Il me sourit toujours, cependant j'ai l'impression que c'est de la même manière que le chasseur face à la proie qu'il sait qu'il entraîne dans son traquenard.

Ma gorge est sèche, mes paumes sont moites. Ce serait trop beau s'il ne demandait rien en échange. Et de la façon dont il me regarde depuis notre rencontre, je me doute de ce qu'il veut.

« Contre quoi ? »

Il arque un sourcil.

« Devine.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Bien sûr que non. Personne n'est à vendre. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre alors qu'il se rapproche de moi.

« Mais cette offre est tout à ton avantage. Tu acceptes d'être à moi pour un temps donné, et dès que ta part est terminée, je ne demanderai plus rien de toi. Tu pourras retourner à ta vie de gentille grande sœur qui a sauvé l'enfant de six ans. Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Et ta sœur sera en parfaite santé. »

Il passe sa main sur ma joue. Je m'écarte vivement. Je ne sais pas pour qui se prend cet homme, mais il est hors de question que je tombe entre ses filets !

« Vous n'êtes réellement qu'un sale co… »

Il pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. À nouveau, je le repousse. Il garde néanmoins ce petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Edward Cullen. Et ne dis rien que tu risques de regretter. Pense donc Bella. Ce ne sont que des instants. Quelques heures, quelques jours… Et tu sauves la vie de quelqu'un qui t'es cher en contrepartie. C'est incroyable le pouvoir de quelques bouts de papiers. Car, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle meure à cause de ça, non ? »

Je vais lui répondre mais sa dernière phrase me donne comme un coup d'estomac. Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne vois pas ce que je ferai si Karen mourrait. La simple idée me paraît impensable. Elle est tellement ancrée dans ma morne vie d'étudiante, y met tellement de joie… Mais _ça_ ? Il me propose de coucher avec lui contre le payement des frais d'hospitalisation. Dans quel siècle vivons-nous donc ?

Mon expression déchirée semble le faire sourire plus. Il sort une carte de sa poche intérieure, y griffonne quelque chose au bas et me la tend.

« J'ai ajouté mon numéro personnel, afin que tu puisses me contacter directement. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que cette discussion a eu lieue. »

Sans penser, je prends le papier rectangle cartonné.

Il affiche alors un air satisfait, son sourire arrogant ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir, miss Bella. J'espère tout de même avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles. Mon offre tient toujours, bien entendu, mais plus le temps passe, plus l'état de ta sœur s'aggrave… »

Il regarde une dernière fois Karen avant de me sourire de cette façon qui me donne des nœuds dans l'estomac ainsi que l'envie de lui crever les yeux.

Une fois qu'il referme la porte derrière lui, mes yeux se posent sur la carte entre mes mains avant de retourner à la fillette endormie paisiblement.

Un tremblement me prend des pieds à la tête.

Jusqu'où irai-je pour la sauver ?

* * *

**Tu n'as jamais remarqué comment 'Que diable' est toujours la bonne réponse ? **

Que Diable, car restons bienséantes.

Voilà, nous sommes arrivées **enfin** à la préface, même si je suis en retard sur mon plan (j'avais dit avant juin, duh).

Sinon, pour celles qui ont reçu le (la ?) preview, oui, cette scène-là se déroule dans le chapitre suivant. Et j'vous **remercie** vraiment de vos encouragements. **Merci**. ^^

Maintenant je sais pas quand j'écrirai la suite, j'me tape un an de cours en un mois, donc il faudra attendre fin juin-début juillet. Mais si ça intéresse, j'peux p't-être envoyer un autre preview au milieu du mois ? (Oui, parce que étudier c'est bien beau, mais trop ça tue le cerveau - ou le truc qui en fait office.) Bref, si ça vous tente, laissez donc un moyen de vous recontacter.

À bientôt. ^_-


	8. Chapitre VII

**NIA : **Je commence par la note, oui.. J'ai **tout **un _taaaas _de choses à dire, mais ça va attendre la fin du chap' ou on est encore là demain. J'vais me contenter de **remercier** les revieweuses. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'encouragez, avec vous reviews, et vos MP. Franchement, j'vais pas aller dans les détails, mais si ce n'était pas pour vous, j'updaterai pas de sitôt, donc **merci**. Et, et, et, si vous n'avez pas de compte , laissez-moi un **maaaail**, histoire que je puisse vous **répondre** et vous **envoyer** les previews ! Fichtre, quoi !

Oh, et la relation Bella/Rose/Karen. Karen et Bella sont demi-sœurs car elles ont la même mère, Renée. Rosalie est la sœur adoptive, car Phil, son beau-père est le père de Karen. Je sais que j'ai embrouillé avec le dernier chapitre. Ma seule excuse, c'st qu'écrire du angst quand on est encore hystérique, c'st galère.

Je rappelle sinon que nous sommes arrivées à la **préface** - oui, après près de deux mois ; enfin ! Vous savez désormais why Edward n'est pas the gentil, et si vous relisiez, vous verrez que vous comprendrez parce que je démêle mes fils, là. Et je donne aussi mes **sources**. **Toutes**. Vu comment mes indices étaient dispersés un peu partout, même dans le résumé, quoi, chuis sûre qu'vous allez rire.…

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **Stephenie Meyer**. Cette fic se base sur le film de **Adrian Lyne, **avec **Robert Redford**, **Demi Moore, **ainsi que **Woody Harrelson **intitulé _**Indecent Proposal**_. Le film lui-même se base sur le **livre** du même nom de **Jack Engelhard**. (J'avoue ne pas avoir lu le livre, shame on me.) L'idée de cette fic est entièrement la faute à **The Internet Movie DataBase **(bon, aussi parce que j'passe des nuits à traîner et lire n'importe quoi, n'importe où). Si vous êtes intéressées, anglophones, ou juste curieuses :

_**http_www_imdb_com/title/tt0107211/board/thread/74836740?d=97626997&p=297626997**_

_**Proposition Indécente **_(chuis la seule à rire, là ?) sortit le 12 mai **1993 **en France. Comme vous le voyez, j'me contente de reprendre le principe, de le tordre un peu plus et d'y ajouter ma sauce perso. Breef, j'vous laisse lire ce chapitre, (qui est le plus long jusqu'à présent histoire de compenser avec mes notes inutiles), et j'vous retrouve à la fin pour mon blabla inutile. En attendant, **enjoy**. ^_-

* * *

_**7**_

_"Hollywood a place where they'll pay you a thousand dollars for a kiss, and fifty cents for your soul. I know, because I turned down the first offer often enough and held out for the fifty cents."_

— _**Marilyn Monroe

* * *

**_

Elle me nargue.

Je continue à faire les cents pas, tentant de mettre un maximum d'espace entre elle et moi. Claire, simple et si facilement atteignable. Posée en évidence sur la table. À me défier.

En deux rapides enjambées j'ai traversé mon salon, l'attrapant avec vengeance, prête à la déchirer. Mais, j'en aurai peut-être besoin… Peut-être… Si ce n'est que pour porter plainte.

Foutue carte.

Je la tourne entre mes mains, sans vraiment regarder le nom, ou encore moins les chiffres griffonnés à la va-vite.

Rien que de penser que j'envisage à accepter son offre me dégoûte. Je ne devrais pas à avoir à entrevoir une chose pareille. C'est injuste. Autant pour Karen, que pour Rose, que pour moi. C'est tellement injuste. Quatre ans seulement pour vivre une vie de famille plus ou moins équilibrée, c'est peu. C'est trop peu. On ne peut pas se perdre l'une l'autre, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Tout simplement pas.

Et c'est-ce qui est encore plus injuste, c'est qu'on m'offre une façon de pouvoir tout arranger, de sauver ma petite sœur de même pas sept ans. Mais pour cela, il faut que je donne en contrepartie, ce qui m'est le plus cher. Que je délaisse tous mes idéaux, toutes mes croyances, que je vende mon âme à cette espèce de démon. Et c'est juste injuste, car mon corps, c'est vraiment la seule chose que j'ai réellement. La chose à laquelle je tiens le plus chez moi.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été fière de mon visage, de la beauté qu'on me dit avoir. Pour une enfant dont la mère s'est sauvée peu avant ses quatre ans, se savoir être le portrait craché de ladite mère est étrangement réconfortant. Car si j'étais assez belle, assez gentille, assez travailleuse et obéissante, cela signifiait que Renée n'était pas partie à cause de moi.

C'est pourquoi je me suis longtemps dit que si je continuais d'être telle qu'elle, et plus encore, que je me mettais à lui ressembler, elle reviendrait et verrait que j'étais parfaite, que j'étais sa copie. Elle m'aimerait, puis, à défaut de rester, m'emmènerait avec elle en repartant. J'ai ainsi passé des années à m'exercer à être une seconde Renée, à raviver le fantôme de ma mère d'après toutes les choses que je trouvais sur elle. La peinture ou le dessin un jour, les religions un autre, le piano le lendemain, la danse deux semaines plus tard… Renée touchait à tout, j'ai fait de même. L'ennui c'est que contrairement à elle, je fais les choses sur la durée. Une fois que j'ai adhéré, c'est pour toujours, pas juste pour quelques heures. Il n'y a pas assez de Renée en moi pour être assez insouciante, pas comme elle l'était.

Même si finalement, elle n'est jamais revenue, je continue à lui vouer un culte. Puisque le fait est juste que, Renée, malgré toutes ses qualités, n'a pas vraiment eu d'instinct maternel. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était juste cette sorte énergie dont les proches me parlaient avec affection. Une peu comme une enfant qui découvre chaque jour la vie, papillonne entre les choses, et ne s'arrête jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas se poser, et le fait que mes parents m'aient eue bien trop jeunes n'a pas arrangé quoi que ce soit. Toute sa vie, Renée ne voulait que quitter la sinistre ville pluvieuse de Forks. Tomber enceinte au lycée, se marier peu après, entretenir un ménage n'étaient pas de ses aspirations. Renée n'était pas faîte pour s'arrêter d'un coup, elle avait tant à faire, tant à découvrir, le monde entier lui appartenait si elle voulait l'explorer, et elle le voulait, ce qui faisait que rester à Forks la bloquait. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'en aille. Je préfère tout autant me dire qu'elle est partie, heureuse d'être de nouveau libre, plutôt qu'elle soit restée, ait souffert et ait fait de ma vie un enfer. Il y a eu assez de gens pour m'aimer et m'entourer à sa place.

Pourtant, elle reste ma mère, belle, inatteignable, inconnue. Qui naviguait entre le courant de ma vie de-ci, de-là, une vie planifiée n'avait aucun attrait à ses yeux. Parfois ça me réconfortait, car je savais alors que si elle oubliait mes anniversaires, ce n'était que parce que, tête-en-l'air comme elle l'était et ne tenant pas d'agenda, elle était incapable de s'en rappeler. Renée était juste spéciale. Et la seule chose que je n'aie jamais eu d'elle, ce sont ses traits. Son visage, ses mains, ses cheveux… Contrairement à Karen qui ressemble à Phil, avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau plus colorée, son petit nez. Je sais que cette ressemblance rassure et effraie Rose à la fois, tout comme c'est le cas pour moi, de me savoir pareille et identique à Renée sur le plan physique.

C'est donc terriblement injuste qu'on me demande aujourd'hui de donner la seule chose qui est précieusement mienne en échange de la vie de ma petite sœur. J'ai envie de haïr ses mêmes traits que j'ai chéris toute ma vie. Si je ressemblais plus à Charlie, si j'étais moins comme Renée, je paraîtrais moins jolie, et alors, non, Edward Cullen n'aurait jamais cherché à savoir qui j'étais, et il aurait encore moins proposé pareille offre.

Quelle ironie. Je me mets à haïr les mêmes choses qui hier encore me semblaient indissociablement une partie de moi-même.

Et je me rends compte que j'ai échoué. Parce que j'ai beau avoir eu essayé pendant tant d'années, de continuer en allant tous les dimanches voir Charlie, je ne suis pas Renée. Elle aurait sûrement déjà accepté, elle serait capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais pas moi. Je suis incapable de faire un sacrifice pareil, de ma personne. Je veux dire, je crois en l'amour, romantique, passionnel, tout ce qu'on veut. Comment puis-je accepter de coucher avec un homme que je n'aime pas ? Que je ne connais même pas ! Pour de l'argent, surtout, comme une pute. Et ça me tue de penser que je vais peut-être accepter une telle offre.

Je veux dire, c'est tellement stupide. Une assurance ? Une _foutue_ assurance ? La beauté des Etats-Unis, c'est bien ça, que l'on ne peut pas accéder aux soins nécessaires à moins d'avoir de quoi les payer. À quoi bon être la première puissance mondiale si ses habitants sont incapables de se soigner convenablement en cas d'imprévu ? Mais le monde est cruel, je le savais déjà. Je me rends juste compte à quel point. Parce que, jusqu'où irai-je pour la sauver ? Puis-je perdre tout ce en quoi je crois, me vendre corps et âme à un inconnu contre n'importe quel prix ? Pour une liasse de fichus billets ? Vais-je vraiment accepter une offre aussi indécente ?

Ma gorge se serre douloureusement.

Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Car ces foutus bouts de papiers ont plus de pouvoir que moi. Ils peuvent faire tellement plus que moi. Ils sont capables de tout ce que je ne peux pas. De sauver Karen. De ne pas briser un peu plus le cœur de Rosalie, et par la même, Emmet. Sans compter ce que la mort de Karen, la souffrance de Rose, me feraient à moi - ma sœur est le seul connecteur réel qu'il me reste de Renée. Parce que malgré tout, elle reste ma mère, et j'ai besoin de me dire que même si elle est morte, que je ne l'ai jamais connue, j'ai tout de même eu deux sœurs, qui elles l'ont connue. J'ai besoin de ce dernier lien avec Renée. Pour moi, d'une part, et après, je ne peux pas perdre des personnes aussi importantes dans ma vie.

Karen est si jeune… Il me parait impensable de la perdre.

Je m'aperçois qu'avoir la possibilité, le pouvoir de choisir, c'est finalement effrayant. Parce que j'ai le choix, je l'ai. Même si je me doute bien qu'au fond, je ne l'ai pas vraiment.

Car même si Karen mourrait, je m'en remettrai, je ne sais pas dans quel état, mais je m'en remettrai. Mais savoir que j'aurais pu tenter quelque chose, lui sauver la vie en acceptant cette offre, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Je peux refuser, seulement, je ne peux pas vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité. De voir Emmet, mais surtout Rosalie si Karen arrivait à mourir. De me voir dans un miroir et de penser que j'ai de toutes façons quatorze ans de plus que Karen, ce n'est pas si grave s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose à moi. De penser que j'aurais pu la sauver et ne l'ai pas fait.

Et c'est ça, plus qu'autre chose, qui me pousse plus à me dire que je vais faire ça. Parce que je peux, je peux. J'ai le pouvoir, entre mes mains, en la forme d'une carte de visite.

Me tordant les mains avec l'énergie du désespoir, je tourne une nouvelle fois entre mes meubles. Oui, c'est bien beau, tout ça, de me dire que je vais accepter. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

Mon regard se pose sur les chiffres annotés sur le papier rectangulaire.

L'appeler. Ce serait plus simple. Surtout si je tombe sur la messagerie. Oui, c'est-ce que je vais faire.

J'empoigne mon téléphone, masque mon numéro, puis compose celui rajouté à la main sur la carte qu'il m'a donnée. Les sonneries se succèdent dans le vide. Je croise les doigts, ne décroche pas. Ne décroche pas. Ne…

« Allo ? »

Ravalant mon cri de frustration, je respire profondément.

« Monsieur Cullen ? »

Le temps se suspend quelques secondes. Ma gorge est tellement enrouée que je me demande s'il a au moins compris son nom.

« Bella ? »

Comment sait-il que c'est moi ? Je me doute qu'il s'attend à mon appel, après tout, il sait aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas d'autres choix, mais même moi, j'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix. Je grimace, car en répondant, je certifie que c'est bien moi et par la même que j'accepte.

« Miss Swan, monsieur Cullen. »

Il rit. Sa voix devient suave, comme s'il cherche à se jouer de moi. Ce qu'il fait sûrement. À ses yeux de gamin immature, je suis la nouvelle saveur de la semaine.

« Allons, Bella. Tu peux me tutoyer. Si j'en crois ton appel, nous serons bien plus intimes. »

Je sens un étau enserrer ma poitrine. Je n'aurais pas dû appeler. Je n'aurais pas… Mes doigts agrippent le téléphone, pour stopper leurs tremblements.

« J'ai des conditions. »

Je sonne plus ferme que je ne suis. Ca me rassure. Un peu.

« Je n'en doute pas. Quand es-tu libre, afin de m'en faire part, miss Bella ? »

Mordant ma lèvre inférieure, je ne relève pas la moquerie. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

« Oh, je ne compte pas… »

Il m'interrompt, brusquement sérieux.

« Si tu es incapable de m'en parler face à face, ce marché ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas pour ta conversation que je vais payer. »

Je ravale ma salive.

« Très bien. Je suis libre dans euh, une heure…?

- Parfait. J'enverrai ma voiture d'ici une heure et nous irons discuter autour d'un café.

- Mais… »

Sa voix, toujours grave, me coupe.

« Oh, et Bella? Sois sûre de toi, il n'y a plus de retour possible. »

Il raccroche avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Autant pour moi, j'ai déjà du mal à le supporter. Les mains tremblantes, je repose mon téléphone, puis me tourne vers mon armoire, à la recherche d'un bon vieux baggy.

Les dés sont jetés.

* * *

Cullen n'a pas menti.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, une voiture noire est garée devant mon immeuble. Un chauffeur, tout sourire, m'ouvre la portière arrière.

« Miss Swan. »

Je rougis en m'asseyant sur le cuir. Ce n'est pas ma place, autour de ce luxe, ses manières.

Surtout que vu les raisons pour lesquelles je vais voir son patron, je suis étonnée du traitement de faveur. Mais ça me rassure. Comme moi, Cullen ne tient pas à ce que l'on sache ce qu'il propose aux jeunes filles dans le besoin.

La pensée que je ne suis pas la première à devoir accepter pareille offre m'effleure l'esprit. Mon estomac se tord. Je respire profondément, afin de me calmer. Ca n'importe pas. Je ne vais accepter que pour sauver Karen. Peu importe si ce connard fait le même coup à trente-six différentes filles, ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne vais faire ça que pour Karen, et rien d'autre.

La voiture s'arrête. Je lance un remerciement, puis ouvre la porte d'un coup de vent. Pas besoin qu'on m'ouvre la portière comme à une stupide diva.

Je rentre dans le café, avec un sourire sarcastique. Moins d'un mois plus tôt, je me retrouvais ici un dimanche matin à relater ma rencontre avec l'homme à Alice. Il semble ironique que Cullen ait choisi le même lieu de rendez-vous, mais qu'y puis-je ? Je n'ai déjà pas mon mot à dire, en acceptant, je l'aurai encore moins.

Apercevant Cullen assis dans un coin reculé, je m'avance vers lui. Il m'observe en souriant railleusement. J'arque un sourcil en voyant deux gobelets posés sur la table.

« Eh bien, miss Swan ? »

Je m'assieds face à lui, lèvres serrées, jaugeant la saveur commandée. Frappuccino moka. Pour un pervers, il a bon goût.

« Je le ferai. »

Il affiche un sourire satisfait. Je ressens l'envie de lui crever les yeux, de hurler à tout le monde que cet homme est le mal. Mais ça ne servirait à rien. De plus, grâce à lui, Karen peut être sauvée, et si elle peut l'être - alors oui, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire et je me tairai.

« Je m'en doute. »

J'avale le liquide tiède sans me poser plus de questions. Pas que ça va me calmer, mais ça va sûrement m'aider à réfléchir.

« Tu disais avoir des conditions, miss Swan ? »

Reposant le gobelet vide, je le foudroie du regard.

« Je veux des tests, des tests réels, attestant votre bonne santé et aucunes maladies transmissibles. Votre réputation vous précède. »

Il sourit.

« Donc, tu as entendu parler de moi.

- Depuis moins d'une semaine. »

Ma réponse sèche le fait hausser les sourcils.

« Étudiante en littérature? Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois déconnectée du monde réel. »

Pour empêcher mes poings de se serrer je m'empare de son gobelet, qu'il n'a pas touché, faisant tourner la boisson.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Vous n'aimez pas la poésie, soit. Les derniers potins people ne m'intéressent nullement. »

Il se contente de me regarder descendre le second café, un rictus amusé au visage.

« Tu en sais toutefois assez pour me demander des tests. »

Pinçant les lèvres, je choisis soigneusement mes mots.

« Ça me semble normal. Même si vous n'étiez pas qui vous êtes, je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous accorder ma confiance. Je demanderai cette assurance à n'importe qui.

- Donc je peux te demander la même chose ? »

Ma gorge se serre un instant. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

« Bien entendu. »

N'osant pas croiser ses yeux moqueurs, j'apporte le gobelet à mes lèvres, le vide également.

« Pilule ? »

J'hoche la tête. Ca l'arrange, j'en suis sûre. Quel connard.

« Parfait.

- Mais… »

Il pose sa main sur mon bras, secouant la tête.

« Je suis allergique au latex. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Il ment, non ? Son regard grave m'empêche de poser la question à voix haute. Je calcule mentalement quand a lieu mon prochain rendez-vous avec ma gynécologue. J'ai intérêt à ne pas oublier mes pastilles. Mais sur ce point, je suis loin d'être Renée.

Inspirant à fond, je pose la question qui m'importune depuis un bout de temps.

« On doit signer un contrat?

- Penses-tu cela nécessaire ? »

Oui, mais non. Poser sur papier ce pacte rend la chose tellement plus réelle. Surtout que n'importe qui peut tomber dessus. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à apposer ma signature près de la sienne. Pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il secoue à nouveau la tête.

« Ne réponds pas. Je connais personnellement le docteur qui s'occupe de ta sœur. Toutes les démarches ont été commencées dès ton appel. »

Mon estomac se retourne. Dès le début, dès qu'il m'a donnée sa carte - parce que je ne peux pas m'en remettre au hasard - il savait que j'accepterai. Cependant, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir complètement. Un maigre doute subsistait mais il a quand même pris l'initiative de contacter l'hôpital pour démarrer les soins, il n'est peut-être pas un salaud complet.

« Oh, euh, merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. Pas encore, du moins. »

Son regard traînant sur ma silhouette me donne des frissons. Non, finalement, il est un salaud fini. Mais je vais vraiment faire ce truc. Oui. Et lui, il va réellement tenir son engagement, aussi. Je suis sur le point de lui demander comment il connait Carlisle avant de me raviser. Sa vie privée ne me regarde pas.

« Bien, je vais donc y aller ? »

Il se lève également, me propose son bras. Je vais l'ignorer, mais face à ses sourcils haussés, je le prends. Si grâce à lui ces quelques heures en plus font une différence, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ma gamine. Je me dirige dans la direction de mon appartement quand il tire sur mon bras, me conduisant jusqu'à la voiture noire. Cette fois, je vois que c'est une mercedes. Évidemment.

« Mon chauffeur te dépose, Bella. »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Mais, j'habite… »

Il m'interrompt d'un regard.

« Fais ce qu'on te dis. »

C'est vrai qu'il va payer. Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer acerbement, j'ouvre la porte arrière d'un geste brusque. Il pose ses mains sur la portière, me brûlant du regard.

« Une minute, Bella. Montre-moi un peu ce que tu vaux. »

Je me fige. Que, quoi ? Il veut que je fasse _quoi_ au milieu du trottoir ? Il a un petit rire, s'approche de moi. Je peux sentir son haleine contre mon visage, douceâtre. Comme pour m'attirer, m'illusionner en le fait qu'il n'est pas l'acolyte du Diable.

« J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne paye pas pour rien… »

Sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se penche, appuie fermement celles-ci sur les miennes. Je ne bouge pas tandis qu'il m'embrasse intensément, mouvant sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sens mon ventre se tourner, des frémissements me parcourant le corps. Le dégoût, sûrement. Sa langue vient tracer les contours de mes lèvres, titillant celle supérieure. D'autres frissonnements s'élevant le long de ma peau, je les entr'ouve, inhalant. Sans se faire prier, sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche, cherchant la mienne pour se battre avec elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que je perds pieds, sentant mes genoux qui ploient. Sans réfléchir, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, me serre contre lui. Mes doigts agrippent ses cheveux, tirent, griffent. Je me sens gémir lorsque ses dents mordent légèrement ma lèvre inférieure. Ses mains glissent à ma taille, puis descendent plus bas, trop bas. Je bouge contre lui, pour remonter ses mains, quand je prends alors conscience de quelque chose de dur dressé contre ma cuisse.

Poussant un hoquet de surprise, j'ouvre les yeux, horrifiée. Je m'écarte du torse contre lequel je suis pressée, à bout de souffle. Il se recule également, un sourire goguenard étiré sur le visage.

« Plutôt bien, Bella… Parfaitement convenable pour un premier baiser. »

Je sens mon visage s'empourprer. Et si quelqu'un que je connais a vu ça ? Bella Swan n'embrasse pas au beau milieu de la rue. Je m'empresse de rentrer dans la voiture, à me distancer au maximum de cet homme qui me donne des nœuds dans l'estomac avec un simple regard.

Il se contente de rire, referme la portière sur moi. Inclinant la tête à travers la fenêtre, son souffle frôle mes oreilles, sa voix murmurant.

« Et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux réellement… »

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil, souriant avec suffisance une dernière fois, avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Evidemment. Ce n'est que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis toute retournée, que mon souffle est court, que mes genoux tremblent, qu'il en est de même pour lui. Il a sûrement l'habitude. À ses yeux, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire test de marchandise, je ne suis qu'une nouvelle babiole. Et je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir d'apprécier la moindre de ses caresses.

* * *

**Hollywood est un endroit où l'on te payera mille dollars pour un baiser, et cinquante centimes pour ton âme. Je le sais bien, car j'ai rejeté assez souvent la première offre et ai tenu bon pour les cinquante cents.**

Ah, Marilyn. Quelqu'un a compris pourquoi elle, d'ailleurs ? Chuis sûre que vous savez, inconsciemment du moins. (Oui, parce qu'il y a plusieurs types de consc… 'Kay, j'me tais. XD)

Donc, certaines ont retrouvé des passages qu'elles connaissaient, et pour les autres, l'histoire débute. Et j'ai des choses à mettre au point. Y a **beaucoup **de blabla, (moi, bavarde? Que quand j'écris !) mais c'est bien pour ça que cette note est **après** le chap. N'hésitez pas à passer directement aux points qui seraient susceptibles de vous intéresser.

_À propos de **Proposition Indécente**_

J'étais tombée sur cet OS pour the _Steamy Movie Contest, _qui raconte l'histoire de comment Bella Black rencontre Edward Cullen qui l'achète un week-end car son mari Jake a des problèmes d'argent avec des mafieux. (Le lien est dans mes favoris. L'OS est d'ailleurs devenu une fic à part entière, si vous lisez en anglais. ^^)

Avant, j'avoue n'avoir jamais entendu parler de ce film, il n'est effectivement pas connu en France. Après moult recherches, j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus. (Euh, j'peux toujours essayer de le mettre sur youtube, si ça intéresse… Un jour…)

Mais, bon, disons, que ce film n'est pas génialissime. Plutôt bien, mais sans plus. Il y a tants de choses qui pourraient être tellement mieux exploitées… Dommage. Mais par contre, j'veux dire, l'idée de base..! Tordue, intéressante, passionnante, et perverse - tout moi. xD Donc une fois que j'ai lu ce qui se disait sur IMDb, bah c'était mort, j'suis partie dans mon délire. J'ai mouliné le tout à ma sauce, et voilà, en gros, comment l'Offre - que mon côté goethéen a failli appeler _Pacte avec le Diable _xD, est née.

_À propos de **Indecent Proposal **(le livre) de **Jack Engelhard**_

Le film raconte l'histoire de Diana et David, amoureux et mariés depuis le lycée qui se retrouvent un beau jour sans le sous. Ils vont à Vegas miser leurs économies, histoire de tenter la Chance. Ils perdent. Rencontre alors avec John Gage, millionnaire, qui propose de payer un million de dollars contre une nuit avec Diana.

Notre chère Amy Holden Jones (qui a écrit le scénario) a vraiment simplifié l'intrigue de base, car le livre est bien plus compliqué. Car là le millionnaire est arabe, l'époux juif. Les personnages sont donc différents, avec la connotation politique, les tensions israélo-palestiniennes, l'Holocauste, le nazisme… J

N'empêche que c'est-ce bouquin qui a incité la vague de _que ferez-vous pour un millions de dollars ? _qui est devenu populaire, aujourd'hui. Après, pour parler d'actualités, on peut penser à cette fille qui a vendu sa virginité pour payer ses études et être sûre d'avoir un avenir confortable. Le monde est moche, mes grandes.

_À propos de **John Barry**_

Je suis pas sûre que vous vous en souvenez, mais quand je donnais mes indices, outre le mot '_**indécent**_' que je foutais partout, j'ai également cité John Barry. Et vu que la culture c'est comme la confiture (enfin, la culture…), je me permets d'éclairer si curieuses il y a. John Barry est l'un des **compositeurs** les plus connus. Il a arrêté de composer pour des films, mais vous l'avez forcément entendu, même si vous ne savez pas que c'est lui. _James Bond_, _Danse avec les Loups_, vous connaissez ? Il a participé à onze _James Bond_, en plus de classiques comme _King Kong _(la vieille version, les enfants), _the Scarlet Letter _(qui est une des grandes œuvres de la littérature américaine) ou encore pour des comédies musicales - comme l'échec _Lolita, My Love_, mais je le mentionne parce que le bouquin de **Vladimir Nabokov **- _Lolita_, c'est aussi un classique. Rien à voir, mais il fut également le premier mari de **Jane Birkin**. (Et nous ne parlerons pas de Serge, merci.)

Et, là, super transition xD, j'en viens donc à effleurer le sujet _playlist_. En général, quand j'écris des fics, je sélectionne une foulée de songs, (j'analyse les paroles histoire de voir si elles pourraient ne pas convenir, à chercher des liens, des connecteurs et tout un tas de conneries). Certaines sont tirées de la BO du film, d'autres sont de Marilyn, (parce que bon, vu comment j'lui ôte les mots de la bouche, autant mettre quelques-unes de ses songs too, hu), et j'ai par la même ressorti quelques classiques, mais la plupart sont de ma playlist personnelle - et étant donné la masse de musique que je consomme... Bref, vu le temps fou que je ''perds'' à faire ce truc plus ou moins inutile, j'me dis, autant partager, donc si ça intéresse, j'vais mettre le lien direct sur mon profil (comment ça le retaper, par la même? Eurf, mais pas du tout, j'vois pas de quoi vous parlez). Bon après, ça laisse deviner quelle sera la suite de cette fic, mais vous vous en doutez déjà, donc booon…

_À propos de **l'Offre** et des **previews**_

Oui, parce que l'on fait le tour pour revenir à la fic. xD

D'abord, je rappelle que cette fic est déjà **planifiée** et contiendra **vingt-six chapitres**. Je ne pense pas qu'un épilogue soit nécessaire, ou le dernier chapitre en ferait office. C'est uniquement parce que je sais ce qui s'y passera (même si parfois les personnages en font à leur guise, rajoutant des choses que je n'avais pas prévu) et quelles citations j'utiliserai, que je me permets d'envoyer des previews aux revieweuses. Sauf si vous n'avez pas de compte , ce n'est pas la peine de donner votre mail, les enfants - ça reste peu sûr, le net. Si vous avez un compte , c'est amplement suffisant, et j'envoie les previews en répondant aux reviews. Et euh, oui, pour l'instant je les ai envoyées pas du chapitre suivant mais deux chapitres après. Ca se stabilisera dès que l'on sera vraiment dans l'histoire. ^^

Sinon, la miss, oui, toi, qui ne laisse pas de mail, ni rien pour te recontacter (j't'aurai _dit_ que tu avais raison si je pouvais te répondre, c'st frustrant !). À dire vrai, je pense que tu as trouvé ta réponse du comment Edward en sait autant sur Bella dans ce chapitre. Je vais quand même préciser que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je joue avec l'idée de mes 26 chapitres et '_autres_'. C'est-à-dire **quelques chapitres **du point de vue de ce cher Edward. Ca devrait beaucoup éclairer… Oui, parce qu'à la base, cette fic ne devait pas être du point de vue de Bella, et même pas être une première du singulier. Tout comme TFYL ne devait pas être du point de vue d'Edward… Mais j'y peux rien, j'suis maltraitée par mes persos, j'ai pas le choiiix !! T_T

Bref, ça reste une idée, car j'ai déjà du pain sur la planche, mais cette fic est réellement déjà planifiée, elle s'écrit facilement, et ce serait cool d'enfin finir une fic dans ma vie. xDD Donc à voir, mais euh, je sais pas, si quelqu'un devine pourquoi Monroe, j'lui envoie - non, pas le plan xD - mais le premier chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, dès qu'il sera écrit. Et je sais que vous savez, car si vous entrez en contact avec lui, votre préconscient… xDD

Bref, sur ce, je retourne à mes cours, ô combien intéressants et consoler mes neurones restants avec l'une des meilleures glaces au monde. À bientôt pour certaines. ^_-


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Disclaimer : **Absolument rien n'est à moi, ni **Twilight**, ni **Indecent Proposal **qui est un film d'**Adrian Lyne, **sorti en **1993**. Lui-même se base sur le **livre** de **Jack Engelhard**. L'idée de cette fic est dû à **The Internet Movie DataBase **(_**http_www_imdb_com/title/tt0107211/board/thread/74836740?d=97626997&p=297626997**_).

**NIA : **Faut croire que c'est la période, mais franchement, je m'excuse du délai, j'avais pas prévu un mois sans updates, croyez-le ou non, j'essaie de finir cette fic le plus rapidement possible, même. Mais j'tenais à m'replonger dans mon Goethe et après, j'étais juste occupée, ailleurs. Pour reprendre des mots amicaux, j'carbure au café [-cappuccino] et c'st crevant. Là, j'en suis aux vitamines, donc, juste duh.

À propos de Bella, effectivement, la demoiselle _**est**_** coincée**. Si, si, pourquoi croyez-vous que j'insiste autant avec l'histoire de Renée ?

Comprenez, c'est une fille qui a grandi sans sa mère, dont on lui disait des louanges - après tout, son père n'est jamais passé à autre chose. Elle l'a donc placée sur un piédestal, cette mère extraordinaire et hors du commun, à laquelle elle tentait de ressembler. J'noie peut-être un peu trop la sauce, donc j'vous présente quelques-uns des faits évoqués dans les premiers chapitres :

— Rosalie_ peut lui faire faire ce qu'elle veut si elle utilise les bons arguments_. On peut penser que dans ces derniers, il y a le fait que, si Bella s'occupe autant de Karen, c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas être une autre Renée. De plus, elle se plaint, mais Rosalie l'oblige et lui pose des limites - comme une présence maternelle qu'elle n'a pas eue, même si elle a plus ou moins trouvé un substitut en la mère d'Alice.

— Charlie qui considère Alice _comme sa fille_. Sous-entendu, il ne considère pas Bella comme telle. Bah oui, vu que Bella joue au fantôme de Renée (à qui elle ressemble beaucoup trop) qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'un homme qui n'est jamais passé à autre chose ? De la clémence, pas assez de limites, et à ce qu'il la traite comme une poupée de verre, un symbole, un souvenir...

— La chose qu'elle a réellement de Renée, c'est donc cette ressemblance qu'elle garde jalousement ; parce qu'elle a une très mauvaise opinion des hommes, qu'elle qualifie facilement de pervers - pour elle, ils ne sont que derrière ce _visage_ et son _corps_, qui tous deux lui viennent de Renée, et elle ne veut pas les leur donner. Au point de révolver sa vie autour de Karen, ses amies, son père. La présence de gente masculine est moindre, hu.

En gros, ce sont les principales raisons pour lesquelles cette Bella est une fille qui n'assume _**absolument **_**pas **sa sexualité.

C'est là tout l'intérêt de la scène de l'hôpital, où j'vous ai confondu avec ses relations avec Rosalie. C'était pour montrer qu'à presque 21 ans, elle commence tout juste à se rendre compte qu'au fond, elle en veut à Renée. Elle l'a maquillé sous l'admiration qu'elle lui portait, mais en-dessous, elle est toujours une petite fille à la recherche d'un modèle féminin. Elle apprend juste à accepter ce fait, quand Edward débarque avec son offre, qui n'arrange rien.

Et je rappelle qu'elle n'a pas remarqué qu'Edward est beau. Elle ne le dit _nulle part_. Le truc génial quand on écrit à la première du singulier, c'est que c'est un point de vue subjectif, mais carrément. Vous ne vivez, voyez et ressentez tout que par ses yeux et sa vision étriquée du monde.

Pour Edward et Carlisle (dont effectivement je n'ai jamais donné le nom ^_-), j'rappelle ceci, du chapitre **4** :

_« 'Tu connais forcément Edward Cullen ! C'est l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique !_

_- Euh, ah ? […]_

_- Il a hérité beaucoup d'argent à la mort de son père. Il est tellement connu ! Il participe à un tas d'œuvres caritatives. Puis, il est jeune, et vraiment très beau. Très très beau.' _

_J'arque un sourcil, pas si sûre qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul et même Edward Cullen, finalement. L'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a surtout reluquée comme un objet à vendre. »_

Encore et toujours, **merci** de me lire, mais encore plus pour tous vos messages ! Vous me faîtes rire, sourire, et gaaah, j'avais juste envie de me mettre à écrire le chapitre suivant ! Bon, après, chuis du genre à avoir des idées de fics même face à ma copie, donc booon... Oui, je sais, j'me calme sur le café… Bientôt.

**Rappel : **J'l'ai pas assez dit, mais cette fic a un rating **M** qu'elle commence à mériter.

**Enjoy**. ^_-

* * *

_**8**_

_"A sex symbol becomes a thing. I hate being a thing."_

— _**Marilyn Monroe

* * *

**_

« Et après avoir étudié les figures féminines, nous verrons en quoi cette œuvre-ci renforce la position de Goethe comme précurseur du romantisme. »

Réprimant un soupir, je dépose mon menton sur mon avant-bras. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, et mes devoirs que je fais à moitié endormie, j'avais complètement oublié que cette année notre programme porte sur Goethe. Forcément, ce parcours passe par _Faust _qui est après tout l'un des éminents écrits de la littérature allemande. Assurément.

Secouant la tête avec un sourire désabusé, je me redresse à la sonnerie tandis que le professeur lance un dernier rappel :

« Et n'oubliez pas votre exemplaire car nous débuterons dès le cours prochain. »

Je retiens un rire en rangeant mes affaires de cours.

Bien entendu. Nous allions étudier une œuvre pareille, une histoire de pacte avec le Diable. À croire que malgré les siècles, les choses ne changeaient jamais. J'avais toujours aimé le sujet manié à la perfection par l'auteur Francfortois, mais là… Oh, quelle ironie.

« Hé, Bella ! »

Je me retourne pour voir Jessica à l'autre bout du couloir, me rattrapant rapidement. C'est vrai qu'elle a son cours d'économies dans le même bâtiment. J'ai tendance à oublier. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie la tête à l'écouter babiller de sujets superficiels ou de célébrités ivres. Heureusement, elle ne tourne pas autour du pot :

« On fait un truc ce soir, tu viens ? »

Son regard montre clairement qu'elle préfèrerait que je m'abstienne. Mon sourire plastique aux lèvres, je me demande pourquoi elle prend la peine, ce n'est pas comme si j'accepte souvent de sortir avec eux. On a dû lui demander expressément ma présence. Pas que soit faisable.

« Ça va pas être possible, je suis prise. »

Je grimace face à mon choix de termes. C'est le cas de le dire.

« Vraiment? Oh, Mike va être déçu ! C'est lui qui m'a demandée de… C'est trop dommage. Tu fais quoi ? »

Oui, je fais _quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que je fous, au juste, à accepter d'être le jouet de cet homme ? Ses yeux continuent de me fixer, interrogateurs et suspects. Elle suppose que je lui mens, je suis sûre. Soyons gentille, offrons-lui une tranquillité d'esprit.

« J'ai déjà un… engagement, vis-à-vis de…quelqu'un. »

Ses sourcils se haussent tandis que je bute sur mes mots.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

Elle a l'air soulagée, mais se penche légèrement vers moi tout en marchant.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un... »

Alors que sa voix traîne, je me rends compte de mon erreur. Stupide, stupide, que je suis. Autant pour ma bonté. Car, bien entendu, toute rumeur est bonne à se mettre sous la langue pour la plus que curieuse Jessica. Et si je viens de laisser sous-entendre que j'ai une quelconque relation, d'ici une heure tout le campus est au courant. Puis Alice me tue. Ce serait tentant. Presque.

Je place mon regard dans le sien, histoire de faire genre et d'avoir l'air crédible. Après tout, je sais déjà ce que je vais répondre, et ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

« Pas du tout, c'est pour ma petite sœur, Karen, qui est malade.

- Oh. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. »

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, l'air réellement désolée. Je lui adresse un sourire crispé. Au fond, Jess n'est pas une méchante fille. Juste qu'elle se préoccupe beaucoup de choses peu importantes.

Si par exemple je lui disais avec qui j'ai rendez-vous, aucun doute que la nouvelle ferait le tour du campus en moins d'une heure. Parce que, pour reprendre ses mots, Edward Cullen est 'tellement connu', surtout pour 'ses œuvres caritatives'.

Mais bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il fait preuve d'une charité excessive à mon égard, j'en ai bien peur. C'est même d'un parallélisme franchement inquiétant que l'on ne commence à travailler_ Faust _que maintenant. D'autant plus que mon premier rendez-vous avec Cullen a lieu ce soir.

Si je me prenais pour une héroïne de tragédie, je croirais presque à la fatalité.

* * *

Il m'adresse un sourire poli.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

Je tente d'en esquisser un en retour, malgré ma mâchoire qui semble trop tendue.

« Bonjour Carlisle. »

Il referme le dossier, puis le donne à l'infirmière qui me salue d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le docteur se retourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Si nous en parlions dans mon bureau, Bella ? »

J'acquiesce vaguement avant de le suivre dans les couloirs, gorge nouée.

Tout en ouvrant la porte, Carlisle me lance un regard rassurant.

« N'ayez pas l'air si inquiète, Bella, ce sont plutôt de bonnes nouvelles. »

Opinant du chef, j'entre dans la pièce. Oui, ça va aller. Pour Karen du moins. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

Je m'arrête net en voyant le nom inscrit sur la plaque placée sur son bureau - _C. Cullen. _

Comme Edward _Cullen_.

Sans penser un instant à être un minimum polie, la question fuse :

« Cullen ? »

Il me répond avec un sourire d'excuse, ayant sûrement relevé le ton accusateur de ma voix.

« C'est effectivement mon nom de famille. »

Me mordant les lèvres, je me laisse tomber dans une des deux chaises face à la table. Il fait le tour du bureau pour s'installer de l'autre côté.

« Je préfère qu'on ne me lie directement pas avec Edward Cullen. »

Les paroles de ce dernier me reviennent, comme quoi il 'connait personnellement le docteur'. Il ne mentait pas, cet homme de malheur est effectivement relié au docteur plein de compassion que Rosalie et moi apprécions. Ce qui tombe sous le sens, Carlisle est quelqu'un de réconfortant.

Un frisson me parcourt tout de même l'échine. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un traquenard, juste pour… Stop. Ne sois pas parano, Bella. Tu n'es pas si importante. Et puis Karen était déjà malade, tu t'en doutais déjà.

Secouant la tête, je regarde soupçonneusement le chirurgien, qui feuillette un dossier, l'air de rien. Car bien sûr, il ne sait pas.

Carlisle relève les yeux vers moi, me souriant encore.

« Edward est un gentil jeune homme, mais il multiplie les frasques. Et dans les limites du raisonnable, il peut bien faire ce qu'il souhaite. »

Baissant à nouveau son visage, il continue à tourner les pages.

« Cependant je préfère que ça n'interfère pas avec mon travail. Je suis un docteur, pas un personnage de tabloïdes… D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Edward, ah, voilà. »

Carlisle me tend un papier.

« Il a décidé de parrainer Karen. »

Je parcoure le document des yeux, jusqu'à la signature apposés au bas.

« Rosalie déjà a signé?

- Quand elle est passée ce matin, contrairement à Edward qui ne devrait pas tarder. Mais ce ne sont que des formalités. Bella, vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire, tout est pris en charge par mon neveu. »

Le sourire de l'homme est si éclatant qu'on croirait qu'il vient de gagner un prix. J'ai du mal à imaginer que cet homme si rassurant, prévenant et doux, puisse avoir le moindre lien de parenté avec l'être dégoûtant qu'est Cullen.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Il semble que lui et son neveu soient deux entités complètement opposées.

On toque à la porte avant qu'elle ne soit poussée d'un coup sec.

« Carlisle. »

Je ferme les yeux en entendant la voix chantante.

« Quand on parle du loup… Entre donc, Edward. »

Le docteur lance un sourire chaleureux au nouveau venu qui assoit tranquillement dans la chaise à côté de la mienne. Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Par réflexe, je m'éloigne de lui autant que possible sans que cela ne paraisse suspicieux.

« Bella, voici…

- Oh, nous nous sommes déjà croisés, n'est-ce pas, miss Swan ? »

Je le fusille du regard, puis me redresse.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, Carlisle. Merci pour tout. »

Son font se plisse légèrement tandis qu'il se tourne vers Cullen.

« Edward, qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Un petit rire m'échappe. Si le généreux oncle savait ce que le 'gentil jeune homme' demande en contrepartie de son aide…

Il fronce un peu plus son visage alors que Cullen me foudroie de ses iris, haussant un sourcil en avertissement. Je toussote un peu pour me redonner contenance.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez, c'est juste que je connais la réputation de votre neveu. »

J'adresse au regard interdit de celui-ci un sourire narquois. Surtout que je ne vois pas où est le mal à être de la famille de Carlisle. Peut-être l'altruisme du docteur rebute Cullen.

« Mais bien entendu, je vous remercie vivement de l'_aide_ que vous êtes prêt à apporter à ma sœur, monsieur Cullen. »

Il m'offre un sourire goguenard.

« Tout le _plaisir_ est pour moi, miss Swan. »

Réprimant une grimace, j'envoie un dernier sourire amical vers Carlisle qui nous observe sourcils arqués.

Je secoue la tête en retournant dans la chambre de Karen. Dommage que ce ne soit pas Carlisle le millionnaire. Mais ce serait trop simple, et la vie n'est jamais facile, ni même juste. Il semble logique que celui qui a les moyens de nous aider est forcément un connard. Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix.

* * *

« Je savais que vous seriez encore là, _miss Swan_. »

Sursautant, je manque tomber du rebord du lit où je suis installée.

« Que…? »

Cullen se rapproche dangereusement de moi, un petit sourire suffisant accroché aux lèvres.

« Nous avons un dîner de prévu, si je ne m'abuse. »

Je soupire longuement.

« Si vous pouvez arrêter de vous moquer de moi…

- C'est toi qui utilise un vocabulaire ampoulé, Bella. »

Je peux sentir son souffle sur la peau de mon cou, hérissant mon épiderme. Me levant, je vais me positionner devant la fenêtre.

« Le rendez-vous est pour ce soir. À moins qu'on puisse en finir ici même. »

Il émet un reniflement de dédain.

« Oh, je suppose qu'on peut remettre le restaurant à une autre fois, vu que ça t'arrange. »

L'instant d'après, sa main est sur mon épaule.

« Suis-moi. »

M'entraînant avec lui dans un dédale de couloirs, il s'arrête enfin devant une porte isolée. Il tourne la poignée, m'y pousse avant de s'y faufiler à son tour, pressant son corps au mien. Je reconnais immédiatement l'endroit entre l'espace quasiment réduit ainsi que l'air peu respirable dû à l'odeur de javel qui imprègne les lieux.

Le placard à balai. J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau au lycée.

Je hausse un sourcil qu'il ne peut sans doute pas voir vu l'obscurité de la pièce.

« C'est vrai que c'est bien plus courtois qu'un quelconque rest… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon commentaire. Il crashe ses lèvres contre ma bouche, forçant le passage jusqu'à ma langue. Il appuie le reste de son corps sur moi, suçotant ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes. Je frémis, posant mes mains sur ses joues, pressant en retour mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Il grogne lorsque je colle mes jambes contre les siennes. J'ai moi-même du mal à me reconnaître. Je ne réagis pas comme ça.

Après oui, j'ai déjà embrassé et été embrassée, mais jamais mon ventre ne s'est tordu de cette manière. De cette façon où je ne veux que me rapprocher plus de cet homme, de ses bras accueillants, de son odeur apaisante. Plus près, plus proche, plus, plus…

J'empoigne ses cheveux plus forts, un gémissement m'échappant. Ses doigts sont dans mes mèches, tirant, puis descendent le long de ma poitrine. Il effleure mes côtes avant de remonter vers mes seins, caressant leur rondeur, parsemant mon cou de baisers.

« Bella… »

J'arrête de rouler des hanches au son de sa voix. Bien entendu, dans le noir, j'ai carrément oublié que c'est le honni Cullen qui éveille de telles réactions en moi. Il suffit qu'il parle pour que la réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

« Cullen… »

Le murmure hors d'haleine que j'émets me surprend. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, au juste ?

L'interpellé se contente de pousser un autre grognement ressemblant vaguement à son propre prénom.

Une de ses mains descend de ma taille, jusqu'au devant de mon jean. Il commence à le déboutonner, puis fait glisser la fermeture éclair. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, pour l'arrêter.

« Cullen ! Les résultats... »

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. Il entr'ouvre ses yeux trop verts.

« Ce que je vais faire ne comporte aucuns risques. Et je t'envoie les résultats dès que je les reçois demain, afin que tu puisses les faire vérifier de ton côté. »

Il écarte mes doigts d'un geste rapide, continuant sa tâche, mon pantalon s'affalant à mi-cuisse. C'est le problème des jeans larges, ils tombent facilement.

Soupirant, il trace le contour de mes dessous. Je me sens rougir en me rappelant que c'est une culotte bleue bordée de dentelle, tout ce qu'il y a d'innocent. Pas que j'aie prévu de finir dans ce genre de situation. Et encore moins avec Edward Cullen.

Je me mords les lèvres. J'ai trop tendance avec l'obscurité du lieu, à oublier qui est l'homme qui me joue expertement.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait… »

Mes protestations meurent dans ma gorge lorsqu'il passe sa main sous le tissu de ma culotte.

« Que penses-tu, Bella ? »

Frôlant ma peau sensible, je peux le sentir sourire avec arrogance, respirant près de mon oreille. Sa langue venant caresser mon lobe, il mordille dessus. En même temps, sa main se met à esquisser mon intimité, m'arrachant des gémissements bruyants.

Tout doucement, il insère un doigt en moi. J'espère vaguement que cette pièce est assez isolée des autres tandis que j'agrippe ses épaules pour me raccrocher à quelque chose.

Il tourne son doigt en moi avant de le retirer, puis de l'y remettre, riant.

« Prude, miss Bella ? »

Je gémis à nouveau, sans plus me soucier d'être entendue, vue, ou découverte. Ou même de ce qu'il raconte.

Taquinant de son pouce mon clitoris, il introduit deux autres doigts en moi. Je pousse un gémissement. Bordel. De. Merde. Il n'est pas doux, et ça commence à faire mal.

Continuant à les bouger de plus en plus vite, il appuie sur le bout de chair un peu plus haut, me donnant des frissons. Mon bas-ventre se retourne, de plus en plus, des vagues de plaisir s'élevant en moi.

Il hume appréciativement.

« Bordel, t'es tellement serrée, j'ai l'impression que je vais y rester coincé. »

Je serre les dents pour ne pas répondre, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer à ne pas gémir.

Après avoir soufflé sur mon cou, il lèche doucement la peau, tout en la mordillant.

« Bella… Maintenant ! »

Il presse fortement son pouce sur mon clitoris, accélérant encore les mouvements de va-et-vient de sa main. Je sens mes muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts, ma respiration haletante, un milliers d'étoiles derrière les yeux.

« Ah ! »

Mes ongles s'enfoncent sur ses bras, mon visage s'enfouit dans son cou, empêchant mes cris de résonner avec violence. Je sais que le liquide blanchâtre coule le long de mes jambes, et sur mon jean, mais je ne fais rien pour bouger, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Cullen a autant de succès. Restant collée contre son corps masculin, je dépose un baiser sur la mâchoire de l'homme en guise de remerciement.

Sa réponse n'est qu'un grognement.

« La prochaine fois, tu dois dire mon nom si tu veux jouir. »

Mon cœur manque un battement, car il reste malgré tout détestable, avec sûrement cet horrible sourire arrogant étalé sur la figure.

Je le vois alors, portant sa main à ses lèvres, suçoter un de ses doigts sous mes yeux horrifiés.

« Hmmm. Je crois que je te ferai même l'honneur de ma langue. »

Je rougis avec violence alors qu'il tend sa paume vers moi.

« Goûte-toi, Bella, tu vas voir. »

Je secoue la tête, tentant de reculer ma tête pour finir par la cogner contre le mur. Il m'attrape le menton, sa voix impétueuse.

« Goûte ! Ou je te fais me sucer dès maintenant. »

Serrant mes paupières closes, j'entr'ouvre les lèvres doucement afin qu'il y place ses doigts, dégoûtée. Cet homme arrive peut-être à me donner un orgasme, mais il est horrible.

Je lèche le long de ses phalanges, faisant tourner ma langue autour du bout de ses doigts. Le goût n'est pas si mauvais, presque sucré, mais l'idée seule de ce que je fais est écœurante.

Il ôte ses doigts de ma bouche, les remplace par sa langue qui dessine lentement mes lèvres. Sans m'embrasser.

Se redressant, il me brûle du regard, avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Il va me laisser là, comme ça ?

Il se retourne une dernière fois, son sourire tordu étiré sur le visage.

« Oh, et Bella ? J'espère que tu sais utiliser ta langue encore mieux que ça. »

La porte se referme sur sa silhouette.

Je referme les yeux, inspirant longuement. Dire que ce n'est que le début.

* * *

**Un sex-symbol devient une chose. Je déteste être une chose.**

Bon okay, c'est pas tout à fait le cas de Bella, mais elle _est_ chosifiée. Et elle l'abhorre de toutes ses forces, également. Enfin, bon.

Quelques chapitres du point de vue d'Edward sont planifiés. Ils seront publiés, sûrement après ou dans la deuxième moitié de cette fic-ci. En effet, il y a pas mal d'éléments qui aident à comprendre le grand méchant, euh, millionnaire. xD Mais ces détails font que vous risquez de comprendre son caractère, et c'est pas du jeu, vu qu'on est toujours du point de vue de Bella qui elle ne comprend pas quand son bourreau réagit de façon inattendue.

Anyway, c'est dans le chapitre prochain, je dis pourquoi Monroe, donc d'ici là, si vous trouvez pourquoi, j'vous envoie le pov d'Edward en avant-première. Nan, sérieux, c'est pas dur, vous connaissez bien une citation,_ the quote_, de Monroe, hu ?! (Nan, nan, je suis pas désespérée, j'espère encore que quelqu'un ait compris !!).

À propos de la playlist, j'me suis rendue compte qu'il est impossible d'écouter _I'll give you my skin _parce qu'on n'est pas américains. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris, car quelques jours plus tôt, j'avais aucun problème. Et comme il est impensable que vous ne puissiez écouter Michael Stipe (nan, mais oh ! Michael Stipe, quoi ! C'est d'la même envergure que Brian Molko !!!), j'ai donc ajouté le titre directement sur deezer, tout comme _Superman can't walk._ Oh, et puis, vu que j'finis jamais sur le bon site quand j'cherche quelque chose, j'ai atterri sur un vieux classique de ce cher **Paul Anka **qui, oh ! surprise, convient plutôt bien. Anyway, j'ai donc rajouté _Put your head on my shoulder _ainsi que le lien vers la reprise de **Good Charlotte**. En général, j'aime pas mettre deux chansons du même groupe, mais c'est une reprise, donc on va dire que ça compte pas.

Bref j'arrête de faire ma mélomane, on n'est pas là pour ça. Bon, j'envoie les previews dans la semaine, et j'vous retrouve en août, les gens. Là je file en coup de vent chez l'opticien (oui, je suis myope comme une taupe - dactylographier ce chap n'a pas été de tout repos, hu) mais j'réponds aux reviews et MP en revenant, eh. Et aux autres, bah bonnes vacs n'à vous ! T'chou. ^^


	10. Preview

_Hey, hey, je suis de retour pour vous jouer... Bref, comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis pas morte - pas encore, mais c'st une autre histoire. _

_Et, avant que vous ne sautiez au plafond en voyant une update, ou que vous vous fassiez une fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. _

_Je sais, normalement je fais pas ce genre de trucs, mais j'ai quelques raisons :_

_- d'abord, j'ai un nouveau pc (j'ai un pc, j'ai un pc, j'ai un pc...!!!! _ToT_) et je l'utilise, avec amour et émerveillement (comment ça, chuis une geek?! Mais pas du tout! =)  
_

_- puis, vu que ça fait vraiment, vraiment, **vraiment**, longtemps, j'me décide à donner signe de vie_

_- et quoi de mieux qu'une preview ?  
_

_- parce que je _**sais **_que d'ici une semaine (le temps que je rattrape un peu de sommeil) je posterai le chapitre en entier._

_Donc, nan, ce n'est pas du sadisme, juste une sorte d'effet d'annonce, histoire de... remettre dans le bain? Alors, voilà, j'me lance. ^^""  
_

_**Pour les revieweuses : **Certaines ont déjà reçu ceci. Mais rassurez-vous, je vous ai pas oubliées, j'vous réponds et tout d'ici deux jours max.__ (C'st seulement plus rapide de faire une maj, que de passer au cas pas cas, huhu.)  
_

_Ah, et je supprimerai ce faux-chap', cette annonce lorsque je mettrai le vrai, alors pas la peine de reviewer, les n'enfants. ^,-_

_Walà li lou, j'vous souhaite une bonne soirée, j'vous embrasse toutes, et à bientôt !_

_V.  
_

* * *

Ses mains glissent le long de mes bras, attrapant mes mains. Il enserre ses doigts avec les miens, les regardant avec fascination. Son regard remonte alors vers moi, il me sourit doucement, posant mes paumes sur ses épaules.

« Ne tremble pas. »

Je me mords la langue pour m'empêcher de lui répondre que non, je ne tremble pas. Et que même si c'est le cas, ce serait de sa faute. Je vais coucher avec un inconnu, bordel !

[…]

Mais je n'ai rien à dire. Je suis le nouveau caprice de ce gosse de riche. Et pour les quelques heures à venir, je lui appartiens. Il a tous les droits de prendre son pied. Il a payé, après tout.

J'avale ma salive en le voyant se pencher lentement de moi, à la manière d'un prédateur qui va pouvoir savourer sa proie. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me doute qu'il se serait contenté de me dévorer. Mais nous avons un passé un accord. Et le pacte stipule que durant la durée de l'opération, il a tous les droits.

Son souffle se rapproche de plus en plus de ma peau, puis sa bouche se pose finalement sur mon cou.

Ma respiration se brouille. Cependant ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Je redresse mes épaules, inhale profondément. J'ai accepté, et je compte bien assumer. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Tandis qu'il continue de suçoter ma nuque, je sens ses mains s'insinuer sous mon chemisier, caresser mon ventre, monter jusqu'à ma poitrine. L'une se pose sur un de mes seins, le malaxant. L'autre passe dans mon dos, afin de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge d'un geste leste.

[…]

Retombant près le long de mon corps, mes bras restent immobiles. Ballants. Ses mains, définitivement adroites, passent sur mes épaules pour faire glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge. L'instant d'après, il tombe à terre, tandis que ses paumes palment ma poitrine.

Il grogne avant d'ouvrir ma chemise d'un coup sec, faisant voler des boutons partout. Son regard me jauge plusieurs minutes, puis sans prévenir, il loge son visage entre mes seins, sa bouche s'emparant voracement de l'un d'eux.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne vais pas hurler. Il n'y a tout simplement pas d'autre solution. Je le ferai.

[…]

C'est un marché, une offre, et je suis consentante.

Je serre les yeux plus fort, comme pour rendre moins réel ce qui se passe. Ses mains, grandes, puissantes, qui, même si je n'avais pas accepté, pourraient me forcer à rester, se posent sur mes omoplates, traçant des cercles pour me calmer.

Cette fois, je sais que je tremble.


End file.
